An Old Friend
by RebelPrincess2015Forever
Summary: The crew of the ghost was on a simple supply run. When all of a sudden Blasters go off, but the shots are not being fired at them but a two runaways. One of whom looks familiar to Ezra. I don't own Star Wars Rebels all I own are my OC's! Yes crappy summary I know I promise the story is better! Rated T cuz I'm a Paranoid Fangirl!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! I Know my name dosent say it, but my name is Rebel_Princess2015 from Wattpad. My friend gave me her thing cuz I couldnt get my account activated (Again!) so... yeah.. ON TO THE STORY! (Btw this is sorta like a prolog)**

 **DECLAIMER: I much as I wish I did I do not own Star Wars Rebels all I own is my characters!**

 **Ezra's POV**

We were restocking supplies for The Ghost when we all heard blasters go off, but they are not being fired at us. Instead they were being fired at to figures on was obviously a small child and the other might be around mine or Sabine's age. You couldn't see their faces because they were too far away.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Kanan shrugged.

"Should we help them?" I asked.

"We don't know them they could be nothing but trouble. Like you." Zeb answered.

"We cant anyway we need to get this food to Tarken Town." Sabine said.

"But-" I began.

"They are right. We need to get going." Kanan interrupted. I sigh and grab a crate. I hope those runaways don't get caught.

"My little sister and I had been running for a few hours now. Like mom had told us to.

 _Jayla and I were walking Thur the market without mom and dad, a rare event whenever they trusted me to go off without them with my sister of course and only for a few hours. I heard Blasters being shot and by instinct I pulled my sister behind me and I scanned the area._  
 _I see my mom trying her best to get over to use without being seen. She makes her way over to us and pulls us both into a bone crushing hug. The she looks around and her eyes widen when she sees Stormtroopers looking for someone._

 _"Girls listen to me. I need you to run and hide and don't go back to the house." She said._

 _"What about dad?" Jayla asked. I saw tears forming in her eyes, and I knew that he was gone and mom was next, she was trying to warn us._

 _"Just do as I say girls and don't look back. You father and I love you both." She said._

 _"And us the same Mom." I replied to her, I then grabbed my sisters hand and ran. Soon the troopers were after us and we didn't stop running._

I looked over to my now sleeping sister and made a silent promise to protect her. Then I fell asleep as well.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm gonna leave it at this updates coming soon. Now as always**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylee's POV**  
I woke up and looked around. It was then I realized my sister was no where to be found. I jumped up and began running around to find her, She never really strayed very far.  
I soon came across a shipyard I began to look around until I saw a group of stormtroopers. I ducked behind a ship and watched them. They were transporting something, Wait more like someone. I see that someone struggling to get away. Finally they just grabbed the person by the arms and lifted them up. I got a clear view of who if was and it made my heart stop. It was Jayla. I began to see spots in my vision. She was being carried into a ship. I tried to go and save her but two things stopped me, The fact that I couldn't fight over a dozen stormtroopers by myself, and I was getting really dizzy. When the door to the ship closed I felt my legs go out beneath me and the world went black.

 **Ezra's POV**

We had gotten Intel about a imperial ship that need to be destroyed. I managed to follow the plan and I went to distract some of the bucket heads. But most of them were by a ship along with Agent Callaus dragging someone into the ship, a little girl no more older then 5 or 6 who was trying her best to get away. I pulled out my lightsaber and was about to shoot them **(A/N:Did anyone see that in the new episode. So COOL!)** Then I heard the bomb go off. That was my cue I needed to get going. The troopers heard this to and hurried into the ship. I began to run where I was suppose to meet Zeb and Sabine. I was just a few ships down from where I was suppose to meet them when I tripped. I looked to see a girl who looked apparently was blacked out. Then I saw the next ship we were suppose to blow up it wasn't very far away if I just left the girl here she wouldn't make it. I tried to pick her up but I couldn't because we wouldn't get away fast enough. I pull out my com,

"Specter 6 to Spectors 4 and 5, I need your help with something." I said. The com buzzed,

"Got it were on our way. Spector 5 out." Sabine replied.

They came up and saw the girl. "What happened here?" Zeb asked. "I tripped over her while I was coming to you guys and I think she blacked out before I got here." I explained. "We got to go now if we want to outrun the bomb I just set up." Sabine piped up. Zeb picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. And with that we took off toward the Ghost.

 **Skylee's POV** _A few hours later..._

I woke up my eyes felt very heavy. I check out my surroundings, Where was I? What happened after I blacked out? And more importantly Where is my sister?! I get up even though I was dizzy I needed to find her. I walked to the door and opened it. I was in a small hallway. I turned right and followed the sounds of voices. Using my stealth skills I spyied on the people who were in what looked like a living area.

"I wonder what made her blackout?" I girl a couple years older then me asked. A boy around my age shrugged. I stayed hidden and didn't move, The boy turned my way and for a brief moment he looked familiar to me. But why? I heard someone coming toward me and I ran and quickly and as quietly as I could. I made it back and waited a moment no one came in the room so I sat back down.

About 5 minutes later the door opened and a woman with green skin walked in. She saw me and smiled.

"Glad to see your awake. I'm Hera." She said.

"Skylee." I replied. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My ship, The Ghost." She answered. Then I heard a commotion in the hall. I gave her a questioning look.

"Probably Zeb, Ezra, And Chopper again." She answered. I nodded. Then I remembered my sister.

"Jayla? Where is Jayla? Where is my sister?!" I asked very worried. She gave me a funny look and the as if something in her mind clicked.

"We are working on finding her. Ezra said he saw a little girl get taken away so we started looking for her." She answered. I started fiddling with my braid that went almost all the way down my back like I always did when I worried or nervous. Hera noticed my behavior and patted my back. "Don't worry we will find her." She said in a motherly tone.

"I have to go pilot the ship. You can look around if you want." She said as she made her way to the door. Only to walk back with in a man with a ponytail behind her.

"Your awake." He said.

"Yeah and the Empire is evil. I think we have established that." I said I often sass when I get annoyed, worried, or really mad. He either didn't notice or just ignored my remark.

"I'm Kanan." He said.

"Skylee." I replied.

"Why were you in the shipyard?" He asked. I explained what had happened and why I was at the shipyard, but not what happened to my parents.

"Why were even out that far?" He asked.

"Well you see I-" I began before being interrupted. The door to the room opened and the boy I saw earlier ran in.

"Kanan. Hera. Sabine told me to get you we are on the holonet." The boy said.

"Ezra can it wait. We are discussing an important matter." Kanan said gesturing toward me.

"No it cant. Come on." the boy named Ezra said. Kanan sighed and walked out the room followed by me and Hera.

We walked into the Living area and stood around the holonet broadcasts. "A group of Rebels attacked an Imperial Shipyard nearly killing a group of innocent guards." The broadcaster announced.

"Please if they were so innocent why did they capture a little-" a Very big and very smelly Lasat began to say only yo be shushed by the girl I saw earlier.

"Yesterday sadly Kara and Nathan Vendull were killed by the rebels-" The broadcaster began to say before a different signal started to come through.

"This is LRC01. Do not be fooled by this it was the Empire who executed the Vendulls and are currently trying to find their 2 children who thankfully got away. If these children are found I urge you not to turn them in-" The person said before it was cut off with the Empires Seal signaling that the broadcasts were over.

"Kanan could the runaways we saw yesterday be those two children?" Ezra asked. Before he could answer I did.

"They are talking about me and my sister." I said. Everyone was looking at me. "Now are you all gonna help me find my sister or not?" I asked. They all exchanged looks and nodded.

"Lets get to work." Kanan said.

 **A/N: That's it guys I hope you like it well gotta go**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here is another Update of An Old Friend.**

 **Ezra's POV**

Me and Skylee walked together to the cockpit, in an awkward silence. The silence made me think. I noticed something about her that was familiar. Though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How come you joined the rebels?" She asked out of the blue. I looked at her, I must have had a funny look on my face. "Sorry I don't mean to pry I was just curious." She said twisting the end of her very long braid in her hands. I smirked,

"Its fine. I guess that I thought of them as family." I said with a shrug. I saw a flash of sadness go through her eyes. My smirk fell, "I'm sorry about your parents." I said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the Empires." She replied.

"We will get your sister back. Why do they have her anyway?" I asked.

Her face fell even more. "I have a theory- well actually it feels more like a fact. My parents use to do broadcasts against the Empire like many other people, to stand up for what they believed in. They were caught during one of the broadcasts but managed to get away, until that day at the market when they well you know. Anyway so being the oldest I of course knew what they were doing, but Jayla doesn't. So my guess is that she is bait for me to come and get her. Or that they are more idiotic then I thought and think that she knows something about those broadcasts even though she is only 5-years-old! She explained. I don't know why but I can see all her anger building up.

I put a hand on her shoulder and make her look me in the eye. I didn't realize I was a couple inches taller. Her big Aqua eyes looking at me.

"We will find Jayla." I said.

"Come on we got to get to the cockpit." She said. With that we made our way to the cockpit.

 **Skylee's POV**

"The plan is simple, Sabine and Zeb will go first and distract the guards while Ezra and I go and find Jayla, When we give the signal Hera will pick us up in the phantom at this platform, then Chopper will be manning The Ghost we come back in the phantom and make our getaway into Hyperspace. Kanan explained the plan.

"They don't want her, she is bait they want me so I can tell them about my parents." I said. I knew they wouldn't be able to find her she would be heavily guarded. I had to rescue her myself.

"Skylee that's the plan you will stay on the ship an wait." Kanan said.

"But-" I began but then I stayed silent.

We made it to the place where Jayla was being held captive. **(A/N:I did not know what to call it so it just a place.)** I stood where the ramp was with the others I told them I wanted to see them off but I was going to do a little more then that.

I felt the ship dock and Zeb pressed the button that opened the ramp. I took off running and jumped through the door when it was halfway open. And I began running through the halls of the compound. I managed to get very unlucky and ran straight into a 'buckethead' as Ezra calls the stormtroopers. 'Great.' I thought sarcastically. I was then captured and thrown into a cell.

I don't know how long I waited in that cell. But the door opened to reveal a General or something walked in.

"Well isn't it the other Vendull brat." He said in a thick Imperial accent. I look at him and if looks could kill he would have been long gone.

"You best wipe that look off your face. I would hate to see something bad happen to you." he said. I needed to get Jayla out of here.

"Look i'll make a deal with you whoever you are. Let my sister go with the rebels no fighting them and no trackers and I will tell you what you need to know." I said.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"Then you wont get your information." I replied.

"If you don't comply with our demands then both you and your sister will pay the price." He retaliated.

"And how would the people react to that? The Empire torturing little girls." I explained with a scowl on my face. He look surprised for a second the quickly regained his composure. "And." I said before he was about to speak, " I need to see her leave this compound." I finished. I could see all the anger in his eyes.

"Very well." He said.

I was taken out of the cell and walked down the hallway I ran down earlier. Then I see my sister being dragged by a couple of guards toward me. When she sees me she some how break free of the guards grip and ran toward me she gave me a hug despite my cuffs.

"I'm so glad your here." She said sobbing. I some how gave her a hug and calmed her down.

"Get moving!" The guard yelled at me pushing us forward. We walked to the lift where we last saw The Ghost. The crew was waiting by the ramp guarding the ship they saw us and looked a little relieved that we were okay.

"Jayla go with them." I told my sister. She looked at me with a mix of fear and sadness.

"Aren't you coming too?" She asked. Of course I was I had a plan, but I needed the troopers to believe that I wasn't going to fight.

"No." I said even though it hurt me even more to say that then being shot by a blaster. I push her toward the ship where she lead in by Sabine. I look at Ezra and mouth the word wait. He gave a quick nod. The I turned around and began to walk back in, this was where my plan went into action.

 **A/N: Okay guys I'm gonna leave it here man I do love cliffhangers anyway Its late where I am so I'm going to bed.**

 **~God bless you~**

 **{KISSES}**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys I'M BACK! And sadly so is school :'( so here is another chapter..**.

 **DISCLAIMER: I looked on eBay but I sadly didn't find Star Wars Rebels for sale so I don't own it.**

 **Skylee's POV**

 _It was time to put my plan into action..._

I walked with the guards for a few minutes. I some how managed to slam both the guards into the nearest wall. I took off running toward the ship only to be shot at by the troopers. And I was just about to run in The Ghost when a trooper managed to shoot me in the arm. I Fell down for a split second but found my strength again and ran into the ship. My vision was getting spotty and I heard concerned voices fade in and out I did see one face before I blacked out. A very scared and worried looking Ezra saying something I couldn't hear.

 _Skylee's dream..._

 _I ran through the streets of Lathol. I had ran away from home. I was only 10. My parents made me mad because they wouldn't tell me why there was broadcasting equipment in our house. They said it was for my protection, or something like that. And I finally just stopped in an alleyway and began crying I missed my parents, I didn't have a home anymore, and I was starving. I didn't stop crying until I heard a voice. I slowly looked up to see a boy my age with stunning electric blue eyes._

 **Ezra's POV**

She managed to knock-out a couple of troopers by herself, she took a shot from a blaster to her arm, and she managed to jump into the ship and land on her feet. And when she before she blacked out I saw tears in her eyes, the same big eyes and tears I saw just 5 years ago.

"Sky!" I yelled. and ran to her side. "Sky I remember you, come on stay awake!" I said. But she didnt, she blacked out. I now remember how I know her.

 _I had been on the streets for 3 years now. I was walking down the street looking for a meal so I wouldn't go hungry. I turned down an alleyway that I had walked down many times before. I heard crying. I followed the sound, and I soon came upon a girl my age with a braid falling about halfway down her back._

 _"Hey."I said she looked up her big aqua eyes shimmering with tears. She didn't speak. "Why are you crying?" I asked. She smiled a little bit and shook her head._

 _"Parents, hunger, and no home. That's why i'm crying." She replied._

 _"Well I guess I can help fix the hunger problem, but you gotta be able to carry your own weight." I said. I stood up and so did she._

 _"Shall we?" she asked. I nodded._

 _We ran away laughing from the angry merchant who we stole food from._

 _"Did you see his face!" She said as soon as we were on the roof of a building._

 _"Yeah it was priceless!" I laughed. We ate the fruit we took and soon the hunger subsided. It was beginning to get dark._

 _"Hey its getting dark where are you staying?" I asked. She shrugged._

 _"Everywhere." She replied._

 _"So are you like living in alleyways?" I asked._

 _"Basically." She said. "_

 _That's a good way to get killed." I stated._

 _"Well what am I suppose to do.?" She asked._

 _"Stay where I live." I replied._ _She rolled her eyes._

 _"I don't even know you." she said._

 _"Well you will soon. Hello i'm Ezra Bridger." I said holding out my hand for her to shake. She hesitated but shook my hand_

 _"Hello Ezra, my name is Sky." she said. I smiled_

 _"Nice to meet you." I replied._

 _We became best friends after that and for one whole month it was fine. We didn't really talk about her parents or mine we acted just about as normal as two 10 year-old runaways could. One day we went to the market and saw some blasters that could be sold on the black market. We split up and stole as many as we could. I ran back to the tower and waited for Sky to return. She never did though. First I had lost my parents and the I lost the only friend I had had for over 3 years, It was then I made a promise to myself never to let anyone get close to me._

I had made a promise to myself to never let anyone get close to me that was until I met the rebels, now I had a chance to know why she never came back that day.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked when Hera was trying to fix Sky up as best as she could.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you know Skylee before this?" I nodded. Then I remembered something I felt when Sky was coming back to the ship.

"Kanan did you feel something when Sky knocked down those guards?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah. It was a ripple in the force, I thought it was you though." He said.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"Could mean she is force-sensitive."He said.

"How can we tell?" I asked. He smiled

"The same way we did with you." Was all he said.

 **Skylee's POV** _A few hours later..._

I woke up with a terrible pain in my arm. I heard people talking softly. I crack open one of my eyes to see who it is. I see Ezra and Jayla talking about what I have no clue of, but I managed to catch the last part from Jayla. "-she told me about you sometimes." she finished and skipped out the room.

"Hey Ezra." I said. Ezra jumped at the sound of my voice. I laughed. "Aw did I scare little Ezra?" I teased. He scoffed.

"Yeah right I do recall you crying when we first met." He said is electric blue eyes stunning once again. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"How could I forget a friend." He said smirking.

"Ezra about that day.." I trailed off.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I took a deep breath, I remember wanting to tell him this for so long.

"I-I was taken back home by my parents they found me and brought me back home. They never did let me out of their sight. I tried to find you but I always got caught." I explained.

"I get it." Ezra said. I smiled and I gave him a hug despite the Pain in my arm. He pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Hey try and open this." Ezra said and me handed me a small box.

I tried looking for a button to open it.

"Nope." He said.

I was about to throw it but Ezra grabbed my arm before I did.

"You probably don't wanna break that." I was getting frustrated.

"How am I gonna open this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nope cant tell you." He said.

I thought about why it would open. And I focused on the box opening. And sure enough the box opened. A man came up and started talking about the force and the Jedi. When it ended I looked at Ezra in shock.

 _What did this mean?_

 **A/N: ALIRIGHT GUYS THAT IS IT FOR NOW!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~GOD BLESS YOU~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Skylee's POV**

What did this mean? I asked myself. Ezra sat there wide-eyed with a surprised smile on his face. I just sat there with the box in my hand, my eyes wide, and my mouth hanging open.

I finally found my voice. "What does this mean?" I asked Ezra. "It means that you could be a Jedi." Kanan said walking into the room. "Weren't they all taken out by the Empire." I asked. He raised an eyebrow. I slap myself on the forehead, "You are a Jedi that's why you have this." I said handing him the box. "Now your catching on." Ezra said smirking. I punched his arm playfully with my good arm. "So I'm gonna be a Jedi?" I asked. "You have potential to be one." He said. "What about you?" I asked Ezra. "I'm a padawan. " Ezra replied. I looked at Kanan. "What are my choices?" I asked. "Well. You can go with your sister into hiding." I nodded. "Or you can stay here and learn how to a Jedi." I nodded again. "I would be part of the team?" I asked. They both nodded. "I need to think this over." I said. Kanan nodded again, "I understand . Ezra come on we are docked for the day and we have training to do." Kanan said walking out the door. "Bye Ezra have fun." I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay." Was all he said. I sighed. What was I gonna do?

 **Ezra's POV**

What was Sky gonna do? Will she stay? Will she go? **(A/N: Does that sound like a song? It does to me!)** With my mind being crowded with these thoughts I didn't hear what Kanan had told me to do. "Ezra!" Kanan yelled. I look up, and see him cross his arms. "Uh..." I said. "Why aren't you focusing?" He said. I stayed quiet. "Oi Lothrat you thinking about that girl?" Zeb asked laughing. I felt my cheeks heat up, so I ignored Zeb's comment. "What are we training for today?" I asked. "Well I was gonna show you how to use your lightsaber properly, but maybe we should wait until Skylee makes her decision."He said. I shook my head. "No I really want to know how to use my lightsaber. I'll try my best to focus." I said then we trained.

 **Skylee's POV**

I was at a crossroad, Go with my little sister and not know what I'm capable of, or Stay and not help my sister out with this rough time she must be going through. I rubbed my temples this is even harder then I imagined. I sighed and got up despite the pain in my arm I needed to find my sister. I walk around and end up in front of the cockpit door. "Hera have you seen Jayla?" I asked as I walked in. "Right here." Jayla said poking her head up. "Anyway Jayla now that Skylee is here I need to explain to you how the 'Going into Hiding' thing works. First we are gonna meet up with the contact we trust, then you bored their ship, and you go to a disclosed location where the Empire will not find you." Hera explained. Jayla nodded. "Jayla can I talk to you for a moment." I said. "Sure." she replied.

We walked in silence to the living area. "Jayla listen I have something important to tell you." I blurt out. She looked at me and flashed a small smile. "What is it?" She asked. "I have a chance to become a Jedi." I said then I realized that she probably had no clue what I was talking about. She gasped. "Really! Mom and Dad were right!" She jumped up and down clapping. I was confused. "Back it up. You know what a Jedi is?" I questioned, everyone knew what a Jedi was though usually the Empire tried to tell us they were the evil one, no one believed them. "Yes I accidentally overheard Mom and Dad talking about you and they caught me and explained what a Jedi was to me and how they thought you could be one." She explained. I gaped at her. "So the other important news I have is well.." I trail off. "Just tell me already!" Jayla said tapping her foot impatiently. "Why are you in such a rush?" I teased. "I want to see Ezra's training." She said simply. "And how did you know about that?" I teased. She got a really angry look on her face that I had only seen when a brat took her doll. "Your getting off topic!" She yelled I hadn't seen this side of the 5-year-old in a long time. "Okay okay I have a choice go with you into hiding or stay here with them and try to become a Jedi."

All anger left her face, all that was left was a look mixed with sadness and fear. I couldn't stand to see that look on her face. "Jayla I cant do this to you, i'll go with you into hiding." I said. I begin to walk toward the cockpit to tell Hera that I was going with my sister. But I felt a hand on my arm. I turn to see my sister. "Skylee lets talk about Mom and Dad." She said. "Okay." I replied.

 **A/N: NOT THE END OF THIS IS PART 1! NEXT TIME IS PART 2!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I hate it when authors just leave you hanging so I'm gonna burn the midnight oil and write y'all another chapter. So lets get to it. {KISSES} DISCLAIMER: I REALLY WISH I DID BUT I sadly do not own Star Wars Rebels. Disney and Lucasflims do.**

 **Skylee's POV**

We walk back to the living area. "Skylee I know what happened to our parents." She said. I look at her I could see sadness in her eyes. "I know they were killed." She continued. "Jayla I know that your hurt from this. And that's one of the reasons i'm going to go with you." I said. "But I know that they died for standing up for what they believed in." She finished. "How do you know all this? And why are doing this?" I asked my sister. She looked me in the eye, "Skylee Vendull you are making a big mistake going with me." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "By going with me you cant become what you need to be to protect people from the Empire." She answered. "Sky you have a choice. Go with me and never go to your true potential, or Stay and help people become a Jedi." She said smiling. "But Jayla I cant leave you alone like this." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we will find someway to communicate. If you wont listen to me, then think about this What would our parents want you to do?" She said. I knew what they would want me to do they would want me to help others. "You really think this is the right decision?"I asked. She nodded. "Fine but we are hanging out until you leave." I told her. She smiled and held out her hand for me to shake, I shook her hand. "Deal." We said simultaneously. Then we went to watch Ezra train.

 **Ezra's POV**

I didn't realize how tough it was to sword fight. I was finally starting to get it when, Sky and Jayla come up. I watched them for a moment, and in that moment Kanan tripped me up and held the end of the lightsaber a couple inches from my neck. "Never lose focus." He said. He helped me up and cut off his lightsaber. Zeb, Jayla, Chopper, and Sky were all laughing. "I guess we shouldn't have came up and distracted Ezra. Huh? Sky said nudging her sister. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay whatever." I replied. "Ezra that's enough training for today." Kanan said. Walking back into the ship. Zeb yawned very loudly. "I'm gonna take a nap. And remember if you wake me up you die." He said pointing at me and Chopper. "I'm gonna go play a hologram game. Chopper would you like to join me? Jayla asked. Chopper made a few noises and began to roll back into the ship, Jayla began to follow until Sky stopped her. "What about our deal?" Sky asked. "Oh come on. Just 10 minutes? Please?" Jayla begged with her little pouting lip. Sky sighed. "Go." She said. Jayla clapped and ran into the ship.

"And then there were two." I said. "So why did you get distracted?" She asked with a hint of teasing laced with her voice. "I don't know I saw someone come up here and I just wanted to see who it was." I said crossing my arms. She laughed. "Is that why you were staring?" She teased. "Oh you mean like you use to when we first met?" I said with a smirk. I saw a bright red blush spread across her face. 'How cute'. I thought. Then I realize what I just thought 'Where did that come from?' I thought to myself. "Ezra you in there?" Sky said snapping her fingers in my face. "Uh.. Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking." I replied. "Well I need to talk to Kanan and Hera." She said and began walking to the roof door. "What about?" I asked following her. "You will find out soon enough." She said with a beautiful smile, man whats up with me today. She walked into the cockpit. And I went to the living area to watch Jayla and Chopper play a video game.

 **Skylee's POV**

I walk into the cockpit where Hera and Kanan sat. "Guys I need to talk to you about my decision." I said. They both turned toward me. "I have decided that I want to become a Jedi." I said. They looked at each other then turned toward me and smiled. "Welcome to the crew Skylee." Kanan said.

 **Ezra's POV**

I sat on the ramp by myself. We had just met up with the contact Fulcrum and dropped off Jayla. Sky was sad about it, I knew she would. It was for the best though a little girl in the game of rebels it way to dangerous. "Hey shouldn't I be the one who sits on the ramp by myself and not you?" Sky said trying, not very well I might add, to hide the sadness in her voice and face. "Yeah I guess but you could join me if you like." I said. "Sure." She replied.

We were on Lathol again. I could see the tower where I spent all those years at. "Do you miss it?" Sky asked out of the blue. "Huh?" I asked. "Being on your own do you miss it?" she asked again. I shook my head. "Not really. I don't miss it because I didn't have a family and now in a way I do now." I answered.

"I really hope I can get use to this new life." she said after a while. "You will just wait." I said. "There is a bright side of staying though." She said. I look over at her and smile. "And that is?" I asked. She looked me in the eye and smiled. "Because I get to hang out with you again." She answered. And with that she got up and went to the room she shared with Sabine. Its a good thing she did to or else she would have seen the scarlet blush spread across my face. Why was my stomach doing flip-flops?

 **A/N:Hey guys Its me Rebel_Princess and I have made my decision so PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS! I Have decided to not continue this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUST KIDDING I'm defiantly gonna continue this story Well gotta run. God bless you and Happy Sabbath {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys this is the start of the continuation of An Old Friend. Well lets get to it. DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Star Wars Rebels if I did this would really be an episode. Lucasfilms and Disney own Star Wars Rebels. {KISSES}**

 **Skylee's POV** ** _2 weeks later..._**

I had been sitting by myself in the kitchen. Since Ezra started Jedi training earlier we have separate training sometimes. I was trying to use the force to pick up the plate in front of me, but Chopper decided to mess with me and I ended up getting shocked and trapped outside The Ghost . It took me a moment to remember that I had a com with me.

"Um.. Hello can someone open the ramp? Chopper locked me out." I said. I wait a few minutes and finally the ramp opened. "So Chopper finally pranked you." Ezra said with a smile. I nodded. "Trust me it will happen a lot more." Ezra said. "Great." I said sarcastically. " 's is over with for today?" I asked. "Yeah." Ezra replied. I nodded, "Well thanks for opening the door, Now if you don't mind I have an astromect to dismantle." I said walking into the ship.

 ** _a couple hours later..._**

I was walking down the hall because I had absolutely nothing to do. I have always had a very good sense of hearing, so when I heard Ezra talking in the next room I took the opportunity to mess with him. I stopped at the door and listened. "So Sabine how about on the next mission you and me team up." Ezra said to who I guess was Sabine. "Not gonna happen kid." Sabine. I cover my mouth and tried not to bust out laughing at Ezra's poor attempt at flirting. I heard footsteps coming toward the door. So I ran silently to hide. I see Sabine walk out and head toward our shared room. I walk into the 'nosegun' as everyone called that room. "Pathetic." I told Ezra. He turned around and looked at me. "You were listening!" He said. I shrugged, "Yes." I said. He frowned at me. He sighed. "Your a girl can you see if Sabine likes me back?" He asked. I laugh, "You cant be serious." I said doubled over in laughter. "Come on. Please?" He begged. I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Fine. Okay i'll see what I can do." I said. A big goofy grin spread across his face, I rolled my eyes. "You so owe me one." I said.

I walked to mine and Sabine's room, where Sabine was painting again. "Hey Sabine." I said. "Hey." She replied. "Um. Just a random question. What do you think about Ezra?" I asked. She looked at me then shrugged. "He is a cool kid good at fighting, but its annoying how he is constantly flirting with me." She answered. "Oh." I said nodding. "Why did you ask?" She questioned. "Um well I." Managed to say. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did Ezra put you up to this?" She asked. "N-" I started to say but Sabine interrupted me. "Don't lie." She said. I sigh. "Yes." I said crossing my arms and turning my back to her. "Look I just think of him as like my Little brother or something like that." She said. "That's gonna hurt him." I replied. "Well you could just admit your feelings toward him to soften the blow." She said. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "What feelings?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Please you two are always flirting. Everyone but you and him notice it." She replied. I felt my face heat up, Seriously! I'm blushing right now!"I don't like him like that he is my friend." I said. Sabine laughed, "Then why are you blushing?" She asked. I frown at her.

Then I asked myself, did I like Ezra? That smile did make my heart flutter a little and even though he could be annoying I thought he was funny. "See your blushing again! Bet your thinking about him!" Sabine said chuckling. "Okay fine I guess I do like him!" I whisper yelled. Sabine got her serious face back. "You need to tell him." was all she said then went back to her painting. I sighed and walked out of the room.

I went back to where Ezra was he was sitting there just looking out into space. "Hey Ezra." I said. He looked at me and waved me over. "What did she say?" He asked. I frowned, How was I gonna tell him this? "Look I really hate to tell you this but-" I said before I was interrupted by Ezra. "She doesn't like me does she?" He said. "She says your more of a little brother to her then a boyfriend." I said. Ezra sighed and looked out into space I could see sadness in his eyes. "Ezra i'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have eavesdropped on your conversation and I shouldn't have gotten involved." I said. He looked at me his face looked frustrated. "Sky don't even think for a second that this is your fault. You eavesdropped big deal, I asked you for help and like a good friend you helped me out, and you know what maybe this is a blessing in disguise its better I learn this now then later." Ezra said. Boy how I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. Wouldn't tell him right now. I looked out the window we were close to Lathol, home. I thought.

We landed, and I walked into the cockpit. "Hera why are we on Lathol?" I asked the pilot. "Just getting some fuel." She replied. "Okay." I said a little disappointed I have been here for a couple weeks and no big missions. "Hey how long are we gonna be here?" I asked. "About a day. Why?" She asked. "No reason. Just tell me when we are gonna leave on the com." I answered. "But-" She began to say but I walked out before she could.

I walked into my room and grab my cape and my hover broad (A/N:Do they have those in the show? Whatever anyways its like a skateboard but it floats and it has no wheels.) and run out of the ship just as Zeb and Kanan were leaving. I walk to the end of the ramp turned on my broad and went off.

Yes I know its dangerous for me to be out by myself, but for the last week or so the Imperials haven't been in such a rush to find me. I pulled the hood of my cape over my head, better safe then sorry.

I went down the alleyways toward my old house. I needed some stuff from there and with everything that been going on I have forgotten. I saw my house I nearly cried out. It was covered in graffiti from the Empire. 'An Imperial warning.' I thought. I climbed up the side of the house quietly. I look for an access point. I see a vent and I open it. I landed in my living room. I look around for a moment and everything seemed like it was before except for the boot scuff marks all over the floor. I got up and walked up the stairs. I came across my room and I walk in, Nothing really had changed except most of my holodiscs were gone, thankfully there wasn't anything but music on them. I looked at my bedside table, and the picture of me and my sister. Yes it is very uncommon to find a picture that's not on a holodiscs but on paper but my mom thought that paper pictures were better. I sigh an pick it up and put it in my bag. I went to my secret space that was under a loose floorboard. I pulled it up and saw what I had put under there. I had my beloved stuffed rabbit that I called cottontail, my allowance that I had been saving since I was about 8 so it was a lot, and box of old candy that had probably been there since I was 5 and forgot about. I grabbed the doll and the credits and put them in my bag. I went into my parents room to see if anything was left. Their room was almost completely empty except for a family photo that use to sit on the nightstand. I couldn't fit it in my bag with the frame so I took it out and something falls out the back. I looked at it and it was a letter. I opened it and began to read it.

 _Dear Skylee and Jayla,_

 _We are writing this after one of our broadcasts. This is a dangerous game we play, but we need to fight for our freedom, your freedom. Now we have to tell you both something. Jayla you have a voice of your own that is always heard and you have a kind heart, you dear have the right qualities for being a great leader and we know you will change the world someday. Skylee we have known since you were very young that you are force sensitive, we know we cant choose your path in life but we pray that both you and your sister will follow the right ones, we know you can change the world as well Sky and we know that with your kind heart you will try and change it for the better. Don't forget that we love you both. And Skylee we are not mad at you from when you ran away we are mad at ourselves, we should have told you in the first place and not have kept it a secret . We love you both._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mom and Dad_.

I sat there for a moment until just broke down and began sobbing. I missed them Mom, Dad, and Jayla they were my family and I had said goodbye to all of them. I felt a hand pat my back, just like my dad would do when I was upset. I look up half hoping that it was my dad. But of course it wasn't.

To my surprise though it was Ezra.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an angry tone quickly wiping my tears away. "Hera told me to follow you so you wouldn't be captured." He said. "Well tell Hera I can babysit myself." I said. "Why are you crying?" He asked concern laced in his voice. "Nothing." I said. "Sky people don't burst out crying over nothing expertly you. Now tell me whats wrong." Ezra said. I sighed and showed him the letter. After he read it he looked me in the eye. "I know how you feel I miss my parents to." he said. I broke down crying again. Ezra gave me a hug, and I gave him a hug back.

I don't know how long we sat there hugging each other, but I broke the hug and wiped the tears away from my eyes. Ezra smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thanks Ezra." I said. The looked confused. "For what?" He asked. I smiled, "For being there." I answered. He looked at me and smiled. It was then I realized he was taller, not by much by just a few inches. And I also realize that we were close like really close. Before I knew what was happening he was leaning toward me and I was leaning toward him! He closed his eyes and I closed mine. We were just a couple inches from each other when. "Spector 2 to Spector 7 we are leaving soon come back to the Ghost." Hera said over the com. I open my eyes to see a blushing Ezra, and I felt heat on my cheeks so I was blushing as well. "Uh..." I said. "L-lets get back to the ship." Ezra stuttered out. I nodded. What an awkward walk back.

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys like this story how was the almost kiss. Anyways gotta go. God Bless you and Happy Sabbath. {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys... don't ask... {KISSES} DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

 **Skylee's POV** ** _1 week later..._**

It had been a week since my almost kiss with Ezra, and man had it been awkward. Every time we saw each other we do not speak. So after a few days of that I just had been avoiding him.

"Skylee?" Kanan asked when I walked into the cockpit. "Hmm?" I answered. "Your training has been going really well. Your abilities have grown very quick." He said. I smile, "That's great. Right?" I said. "Yes very great. You will be training with Ezra from now on." He said. I frown and Kanan notices. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "No nothings wrong." I say quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me, but shrugged it off. "Training starts in 5 minutes on the roof. I nodded and made my way out of the cockpit and made my way to the roof.

I climb up the latter and make my way to the roof, I instantly regret it. Ezra was standing there waiting for training to start, I try to climb back down the latter but I see Kanan coming up so that's not an option so I face the music and walk onto the roof. God help me. I thought. "Hello Ezra." I say nonchalantly. He looks at me. "H-hey S-Skylee" He stuttered out, then we fell into awkward silence. "Okay guys lets begin." Kanan said breaking the silence.

I manage to focus through training, I have always been good at being focus. Dad taught me that and Mom taught me discipline. I wonder if they taught me that this stuff for me being a Jedi? Ezra on the other hand is undisciplined and unfocused and Kanan is constantly telling him to focus.

Finally training ends and I walk back down into the ship.

 **Ezra's POV**

I watch Skylee walk away when training ends. I wish I could talk to her about the kiss or almost kiss. I mentally smack myself and try to think about what i'm gonna say to her. "Tell me whats going on now." Kanan said pulling me from my thoughts. I blink and look at him, "I have no idea what your talking about." I told him frowning. He frowned back and sighed, "I know your lieing not only can I sense it but your face says it all." I crossed my arms, "Its nothing I cant handle." I replied. He sighed again, "Fine but if you need someone to talk to i'm here." He said and with that he walked away, he sure does act like a dad sometimes.

 **Skylee's POV**

I walked to the cockpit and sat down. "Hi Skylee." Hera said. "Hi." I said. "I have some good news." She said. "And that is?" I reply. "1 We have a mission. 2 Your sister managed to send a message through Fulcrum of course." She answered. I smiled a message and a mission. "Can I see the message." I asked. She smiled,"Sure." She pressed a button and my little sister poped up with a big smile on her face. _"Hi Sky, its me Jayla well you can see its me but that's not the point. I just wanted to say that I miss you and i'm very happy and safe here. I hope your training is going good, be sure to be the best you can be. I found a friend by the way, his name is Ben he is also is in hiding with his mom and dad. I hope this message finds you in good spirits. I need to go now. I hope I will see you soon. Bye."_ She said waving goodbye with the biggest smile ever.

I smile and feel something running down my face. I wipe my eyes, I was crying happy tears. "Man that put me in a good mood." I said. Hera gave me a funny look. "What had you down?" She asked. "Uh well just something that happened between me and somebody." I answered. She smiled. "You mean you and Ezra?" She asked. I blushed, "N-no." I said. She laughed, "Yeah okay." She said sarcastic. "Seriously tell me." She said in a very serious tone. "Ugh Fine! Ezra and I sorta almost kissed." I mumbled hoping she didn't hear. But she did. "That explains why you two have been acting weird and why Ezra has stopped flirting with Sabine." She replied. "You've noticed how we have been acting?" I said. "Everyone has dear." She answered. "Ugh!" I groaned holding my face in my hands to try my best to hide my blush. "Please don't tell anyone." I said. She chuckled and nodded. "Okay we are about to land." She said and called everyone in the cockpit.

Everyone walked in and sat down. "Okay guys we have to get a chip away from the empire along with some chemical concoctions that need to be destroyed." Kanan said. We all nodded. "All right now we all have teams. Zeb and me, Sabine and Chopper, Ezra and Skylee." Kanan said earning death glares from me and Hera. "And this time we really need everyone to follow the plan." he said looking at me, soon everyone was looking at me. I crossed my arms and frowned. "One time! I didn't follow the plan one time!" I said very angry but I quickly calmed myself down I had to to keep my emotions under control. Zeb chuckled earning a death glare from me. "We are almost to the landing point everyone get to the ramp." Hera said.

Me and Ezra made our way down the hall of the compound the room we needed to get to was just at the end. We walk in and there are a couple scientist and a bunch of guards. Ezra pulls out his lightsaber and starts shooting them and I shoot them with the blaster that I received from Kanan. The Scientist had fled but all the guards were gone. I ran over to the chemicals trying to find the ones Kanan had said. I something tells me I need to move so I move to the side really quick just as one of the scientist shot at me. The blast missed me but it did hit the shelf and it came crashing down on me. I screamed the chemicals were burning my skin. I hear Ezra shout, but I couldn't hear him all I could focus on was these chemicals. Finally the pain subsided. I still hear Ezra shouting. I rub my face with my paws. Wait paws! I did a double take and looked at my hands or paws rather. I jumped up and landed on my four feet. I look at Ezra who is looking around for me. "Ezra!" I said but it just turned into a "Meow!" He looked my way and got a funny look on his face. "Why is there a Tooka here?" He said picking me up. He picked up his com. " Spector 7-" He began until he realized that my com was still on the bracelet had currently was wearing as some sort of collar. He held me up so I was looking him in the eye. "Sky? Is that you?" He said trying hard not to laugh. I nodded and gave him a look that said 'If you laugh at me you will regret it'. "All right this is weird but you need to get back to the ghost I got the chip and you took care of the chemicals. He grabbed my bag from off the floor from when I dropped it. He stuffed me in the bag and started running.

 **Ezra's POV**

Did Sky seriously get turned into a Tooka? And why did the Empire want to turn people into Tooka's or was it just a side effect of all of them together? I made my way toward the ship.

"Spector 6 did you get the chip and the chemicals." Kanan asked. I nodded and ran back to the ghost. We took off and I managed to catch my breath. "Ezra where is Skylee!? Kanan asked very worried. I laughed nervously. "Well about that.." I trailed off. "What happened?" Kanan asked. "Well I got her right here but she got covered in those chemicals and well this happened." I said. I lifted Skylee out of her bag, she had fur that matched what use to be medium brown/auburn hair. "What the.." Sabine trailed off. "How did this happen?" Kanan asked. I shrugged, "I guess all those chemicals mixed together did this." I said. I put Skylee down on the floor.

 **Skylee's POV**

Once Ezra put me down on the floor I tried to walk but found it was not as easy as it seemed. I fell flat on my face. Zeb busted out laughing. "Got two left feet do ya." He said doubled over laughing. I hissed at him which caused him and Sabine to laugh even more. "Enough both of you we gotta figure this out." He walked to the cockpit. I ran to the phantom latter, I didn't want to be tormented by Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper. I tried climbing the latter but thanks to my paws I couldn't.

I ran down one of the many halls and came across a mirror. I looked just like a Tooka but with smaller ears, eyes, and paws I still had my brown/auburn color hair or should I say fur and I still had my aqua eyes. I sat down and did something between a sigh and a meow. I felt like crying seriously how crappy could life get? I tried my best to suck it up and put on my brave face but I still felt like crying. I tried to move my new tail, the I tried walking I moved my tail along with the way I walked and I found it helped with my balance.

"Skylee?" A voice called. I looked up an saw it was Sabine. "Look i'm sorry for laughing at you. I got a pretty good feeling Hera will chew me out later for that. Anyway here I got a commutator translator that is a collar." She said putting a collar around my neck. "Okay try talking.. Now." She said. "Thanks Sabine now if you will excuse me I am going to claw out that Lasats eyes." I said hearing my old voice again. I ran along the hallways to find Zeb and teach him a lesson. Man I hope I can get back to normal soon.

 **A/N:Okay guys I have read a few stories that have it where Ezra was turned into a Tooka or cat whatever it is. So I thought it would be cool to do that anyway she wont be like this for long maybe just a few chapters it depends on how y'all think tell me in the comments. Anyways did I do Skylee's and Ezra's reactions to the almost kiss right? I just didn't know if I did. Well gotta go. God bless you {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off**

 **Note! I am copy-in-pasting this from my story On Wattpad! This is when the SWR Fandom was really new! And stories like these would pop up every now an again... I WAS FOLLOWING A TREND!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now here's another chapter. DISCLAIMER: I really wish I did (Its on my christmas and birthday lists) But I sadly do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney and Lucasflims are the lucky sons of guns who do.**

 **Skylee's POV**

I walk down the hall toward the living area. I couldn't talk anymore. Chopper decided it would have been funny to pour water all over me, it was then I realized The communicator was not water proof and I HATED WATER! Now I walk around freely and whenever I feel like saying something I say it even if it comes out meow it feels great to get it off my chest.

I walk to the couch and I get comfy and I soon fall asleep.

I wake up and I feel someone petting me. I crack an eye open and see Ezra. And I also realized I was purring, glad the fur on my face could hide my blush. I jump up and move from the couch and pretend like nothing happened. "Hey Sky." He said after I became a Tooka he stopped stuttering around me. I twitched my ears 4 times saying Hi back. That was part of the little language we came up with, I twitch my ears once for yes twice for no, and 4 times for Hello and 5 times for Bye. "Ezra training starts in 10 minutes outside." Kanan called over the com. Ezra sighed. "Care to join me?" He asked. I quickly twitched my ear once. He smiled. "Well come on you got four paws hat aren't broken." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and playfully hissed at him. He started laughing. I begin walking to the ramp so I could go outside, I swish my tail back and fourth as I walk.

I cant wait till I'm myself again I miss my actual voice not this meow, I miss my actual hands and not these paws, I even miss being able to see my blush. I really need Kanan to help me find the cure to -whatever they call what happen to me. I ran to the door and stopped. I was to small to reach the button and Ezra I can hear is still laughing at me. 'How will I open the door?' I thought. Then I remembered. 'The force! Duh!' I smiled and imagined the button in my mind and sure enough the door opens, just as Ezra walks in. I walk outside and just for show I jumped off the ramp just before I opened completely opened and landed on my feet. Ezra crossed his arms. "Show off." He said. I smiled and ran to the small clearing.

 **{AFTER TRAINING}**

 **Ezra's POV**

I walk back into the ship after Sky who heads straight towards her room. Kanan walked up behind me. "Kanan we need to help find Sky a cure." I said. He sighed. "Look we are working on it but its not as if I can snap my fingers and we have found the cure." He said he snapped his fingers for emphasis. As if on cue his com goes off. "Kanan I think we might have a lead." Hera said over the com. He laughed, "Well how about that." He said walking toward the cockpit. I smiled soon Sky will be back to normal, and maybe I could man up and tell her that I liked her, or I would end up stuttering my words again. 'Man am I that much of a coward?' I asked myself. I sighed and walked to the cockpit where everyone was I sat next to Zeb, Sky, and Sabine. "Okay guys we have found the 'cure' for Skylee but in order for the scientist to help us we need to get the chemicals from the Empire. So we have a mission on our hands" Hera said. We all nodded. Skylee jumped up I could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Aw Hera cant we keep her a Tooka for a little longer?" Zeb asked. We all send him death glares. He had been having a lot of fun tormenting Sky since the chemical disaster, by him and Chopper pouring cups and bowls of water on her, taunting her with a lazer, and just plain making fun of her. "Shut it Zeb." I said to him. "Yeah not cool Zeb." Sabine piped in. "Come on i'm just joking. You know that right Lothcat." He said looking at Sky. She narrowed her eyes at him, she swiped at him and hissed. "Okay okay got it wont joke about it anymore." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "Finally!" We all say in unison with the exception of a small meow from Sky. "We land in an hour be prepared."

 **Skylee's POV**

Yay! I get to be my old self again! I walked out the cockpit and jumped up in a triumphant way. I tried my best to pass the time but I couldn't sit still for even a minute.

I finally came upon my room. I opened the door and walked in. Sabine was making something. I walk up to her a give her a funny look, she notices. "Its a bomb or as I call them 'miracles' . I nodded. I look down at my paws and give them a look of distaste. Sabine laughed. "You ready to get back to your old self?" She asked. I nodded. "Are you gonna tell Ezra how you feel? Because he was getting some pretty mixed signals from you. You know after the 'Almost Kiss'." I give her the 'How did you know that!' look. "Ezra asked me to see if you did like him or not. So I asked why and he said he didn't want to tell me, so I had to threaten him with pink hair dye and he finally cracked and told me." She explained. I nodded. "You know what I just realized?" She said. I look at her sideways as if to say 'What?'. She laughed, "I'm having girl talk with a Tooka." I would have been mad but since i'm about be changed back i'm too happy. I cover my mouth with my paw to signal that i'm laughing. I walk out the room and sit in the cockpit until we made it there.

We finally landed since I wasn't much help being a Tooka and all. So Hera and I sat and waited. I couldn't sit still. Either my tail twitched or I tapped my paws. Finally I just got up and started pacing. "Skylee calm down it fine." Hera said in her motherly tone. I still went around pacing waiting for the okay to get them out. "Spector 1 to Ghost we gotta go!" Kanan said over the com. "Got it Spector 1 heading that way. Ghost out!" Hera said back maneuvering the ship to them. She turned the ship upside down and I ended up on the ceiling then landed with a loud thud on floor when we went back upright. I finally scurried under one of the chairs and sat until it was safe to move.

I sat quietly and didn't move I was still scared. I heard the door open and someone walk in. "Did it go well?" Hera asked. "It could have gone a little better but we got the stuff now we just need to get this stuff to... Whats the scientist name again?" Kanan asked. "Um? Nirvana I believe." Hera said. I decide to come out of my hiding place. "Hello Skylee." Kanan said. I twitch my ears 4 times. "We will be on Lathol momentarily." Hera said to me. I nodded and ran out the cockpit. I come across Ezra who looks very tired. I didn't bother him I just walk around trying to pace myself before I practically burst from excitement.

We finally land after what seems like hours. Sabine, Kanan, me, and Ezra all get off the Ghost and walk to the market place. I get stopped by a bunch of little kids who want me to be there pet. Finally after the fifth kid Ezra just picks me up and puts me in his backpack.

I hear mumbling and a door opening and closing. Ezra opens his backpack and I jump out and see we are in a house. "Okay Nirvana here are the supplies you asked for now change her back." Kanan said in an angry tone. "Uh well what I suggest is that I make it here and you go back to wherever you came from for her to drink it." Nirvana said. "And why is that?" Ezra asked in an aggressive tone. Nirvana looked around and spotted Sabine, he tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She tried her best not to laugh but failed and busted out laughing. "What?" Ezra asked. "Nothing you need to know, but Kanan we should do what he suggests." She said. They nodded. The Nirvana dude grabbed some of the chemicals and mixed them up together. When her was done he handed it to Kanan. "Now she needs to drink all of this and she should be back to normal." He said. I smiled I couldn't wait to be myself. I climbed back into Ezra's backpack and waited until we got back to the ghost.

Sabine carried the chemical mix while I followed her to our shared room. She sat the small beaker down on the floor so I could drink it and then she quickly made her way out of the room locking the door behind her. 'Hmm? What was all that all about?' I thought. I began to drink the chemical and I felt that same burning but it wasn't as bad as it was last time. I finally gulp down the vile liquid and close my eyes. I wait a moment before I open them I look down to find my paws, but instead I saw my hands. My actual hands! I jumped up and ran to the mirror. I gasped, now I know why Sabine laughed. Apparently clothes didn't travel back with you when you changed from a Tooka to a Human! Luckily my hair had came out of its braid and it formed a long curtain around me. I ran find my clothes and I pulled out my shirt that matched my eyes that had a belt that went across my stomach and matched my boots, my black pants, and my brown boots. I got a hair tie and began to braid my very long medium brown/auburn hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled I finally saw my big aqua eyes on a human girl face then a on a Tooka.

I unlocked the door and looked out into the hallway. It was empty so I walked into the living area where everyone was. Ezra was the first to notice me. He flashed a really big smile. "Good to be back right?" He asked. And for the first time in over a week I used my voice to talk. "Great to be back." I said. After a few pats on the back and a couple glad your back's everyone went about their business. All that was left was me and Ezra. "Ezra?" I said. "Skylee?" Ezra said at the same time as me. We laughed. "You first." I said. "No no ladies first." He said. I roll my eyes. "Okay well I just wanted to talk about you know the..." I started I couldn't finish my sentence, But Ezra knew what I was talking about and grabbed my arm pulling me outside the ship. "Sorry I wanted to talk to you about that to but in private." Ezra said. I smiled. "Well where do I start?" I asked. "What if we did you know...kiss then would you regret it?" he asked. I look at him in shock. "Of course not." I said blushing very bad. His I grew wide and he blushed as well.

I couldn't take it anymore. So I kissed him. He was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around my waist and I hooked my arms around his neck. I don't know how long we stood there like that before I broke for air. My stomach was doing somersaults and my heart felt as if it were about burst right out of my chest. He looks me in the eyes, I never really noticed how blue they were. "So what does this make us?" I asked. He smirked, "Skylee Vendull will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked. "Hmm?" I pretended to think for a moment. "Well Ezra Bridger I would love to." I said with a giggle. "Come on Hera doesn't know we left the ship and she might take off with out us." I said. And with that we walk back to the ship hand in hand.

 **A/N: YAY! THEY FINALLY KISSED! And Skylee's not a Tooka anymore. And if anyone who has been reading this story has been rooting for them I bet you all are doing a happy dance right about now. Goodnight God Bless You {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**

 ***sighs* don't worry the trend thing I followed** **WILL NOT** **happen again!** **I PROMISE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys it me the princess again. Here is another update. DISCLAIMER: I have looked all over eBay but I haven't seen Star Wars Rebels for sale. Maybe I should check Amazon. I don't own Star Wars Rebels. {KISSES}**

 **Skylee's POV**

I remembered something as we came in sight of the ship. I quickly let go of Ezra's hand. He gave me a mix of a hurt and surprised expression. "What are we gonna tell people?" I asked. He thought a moment then rubbed the back of his neck while laughing nervously. "Well didn't really think about that." he said. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. " Why don't we tell them the truth?" He suggested. "Well I really want to do that to, but what would a certain Jedi think if both his padawans were dating?"I asked. He thought about it for another moment then nodded his head in agreement. "What do we do?" I asked again. He ran it over in his mind for a few moments while he did though I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I see out of my peripheral vision Chopper in the nosegun possibly spying on us luckily we were out of sight from the Ghost when we kissed. I cleared my throat and nodded my head toward Chopper. He saw and smirked. I nodded and he nodded. "How could you say that!" I yelled with a wink. He played along. "Well its the truth!" He yelled back. "It is not!" I yelled back then I pushed him. He got up and brushed off the dust. "You know what forget it!" He yelled. "Fine!" I yelled. "Fine!" He yelled back. "Hey both of you! Stop fighting!" Kanan yelled coming toward us. I stopped and listened while Ezra just huffed as if he wasn't done speaking. "What are you two fighting about?" He asked crossing his arms. "Nothing." I said quietly. He sighed. "I know it was about something but it is to late to deal with this. You two will work this out by tomorrow." He said sternly. We nodded and walked back to the ship.

I walk back to my room in a pretend huff. I was just about to walk in when Ezra walked past dropping something near my foot. I picked it up and walked into my room. It was a piece of paper a note from Ezra.

 _Great acting but the push wasn't necessary. I will think of a way for this to work, and knowing you will also think of a way as well. Goodnight Sky._

I smiled at the note and gave a happy sigh. I heard the door open and I shoved the note in my pocket. Sabine walked in. "What happened out there?" She asked. I put on a fake frown and crossed my arms. "Nothing." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She smiled, "Please. Tell me the truth."She said. "I am telling the-" I said before she interrupted me. "Don't play that game. Tell. The. Truth."She interrupted. I sighed. "Fine but do not tell anyone." I said. She nodded. "Okay I might have kissed Ezra." I said quietly. Her eyes grew wide then she clapped her hands together and jumped up. "Finally!" She whisper yelled. "Don't tell anyone." I told her again. She frowned but nodded. "I wont but why not?" She asked. "We need a little time to think before we tell people what we are, you know so they wont freak out about it." I said. "Well i'm pretty sure Kanan will have a thing or two to say about you two because of training and all. But when you guys tell people i'm on your side completely." She said. "Thanks. Man your like the big sister I never had." I said. She smiled, "Yeah and your little sister I have never had." She said.

There was a knock on the door. "Its open." I said. Ezra walked in a big smirk on his face but it quickly fades when he sees Sabine. "Oh um Skylee I just wanted to say sorry-" He began. "I know." Sabine interrupted. He let out a breath and laughed. I laughed along with him. Sabine got up and began to walk out. "Later you two." She said teasingly. I blushed and so did Ezra. She laughed walking out the door. "Well now i'm embarrassed." I said. "Your not alone." Ezra said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "We need to figure out how we are gonna tell people." I said. "Are you seriously gonna bring that up now?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine. How about we tell Hera and ask her the best way to tell everyone?" Ezra suggested. I smiled, "Sure its worth a shot." I said holding his hand. He smiled, "Well after training tomorrow we will talk to her." He said I nodded. I hugged him he kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Ezra." I said pushing toward the door. "Goodnight Sky." He said leaving. I gave a happy little sigh and flopped down on my bunk and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Sorry guys I know very short chapter its just a filler. Okay I'm WAY to tired to think anymore so goodnight. God bless you. {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC!**

 **Skylee's POV**

I woke up to hearing someone shuffling around my room. For a brief moment I thought I was back home and my sister was about to wake me up by unsuccessfully sneaking up on me.

"Jay go back to bed and stop trying sneak up on me it doesn't work." I said groggily.

"Huh? I heard Sabine say. "Sorry I thought I was somewhere else." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oh." She replied. "What are you doing?" I asked yawning at the end. "I'm working on a paint bomb." She replied. "You mean another miracle?" I asked. "Yep. Just set it up and BOOM! Guards distracted and Paint everywhere." She said. "Ha. You should make it where whenever it goes BOOM it explodes paint into the starbird symbol." I suggested. She nodded. "Great Idea but that's a little ways off." She said. I shrugged, "Just being optimistic. Well i'm gonna get out of here before that bomb explodes and I get covered in paint." I said. I jumped down from the top bunk and make my way toward the living room.

I walk without making a sound through the ship since it was only 2:00 in the morning and I didn't feel like dealing with a grumpy Lasat. I walk past the cockpit and I hear murmuring. "I know that they are hiding something. I just don't know what." I heard Kanan say. "It will be fine Love." Hera replied. 'Uh-oh.' I thought. I ran to the kitchen where I unexpectedly saw Ezra.

"Hey Ezra." I said. He smiled, "Hey Sky." He said. I sigh and began to twist my braid in my fingers again. "Whats wrong?" Ezra asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing its just... I think Kanan is on to us." I whispered. Ezra sighed, "I thought this would happen." he said. "Ezra if you thought this would happen then why did you go through with it?" I asked. He laughed. "This will sound very very cheesy, but I think that you shouldn't let your mind make your hearts decision for you." He said. I smile. "Your right." I said. He gave a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. "That was very cheesy." I finished. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."He said smiling. He grabbed my hand that was still twisting my braid. I smiled and blushed a little. He smirked, "You look so cute when you blush." He said leaning toward me. I laughed and pushed him back. "Stop trying to act cocky and trying to get me to blush." I said smiling. "You like it when I make you blush. Admit it." Ezra said. "Fine maybe sometimes." I mumbled. "What was that?" He asked even though he clearly heard me. "Sometimes I like it when you make me blush! There you happy!?" I whisper yelled. His smile grew even more, "Yes very happy." He answered. I rolled my eyes again. He pulled me into a hug. I pull away just enough to look into his stunning electric blue eyes. He stared into my eyes. Just like the almost kiss, he began leaning in and so did I, he closed his eyes and so did I, before I knew it we were kissing, no one was there to interrupt just us. We broke for air and rested our foreheads together. I sighed and smiled.

"You two need to do a better job at hiding your affection. Anyone could have walked in ya know." Sabine said trying her best to hold back her laughter. I blushed a very deep scarlet and so did Ezra. She just busted out laughing at our faces. I broke out hug and sat down at the table Ezra followed me. Sabine sat down as well her fit of laughter down to a light giggle. She wiped the tears that were in her eyes. "So..Tell me about what happened here before I came." I said.

 _A few hours later..._

"So wait he betted Chopper and lost!" I said laughing. "Yes. Thank the stars I wasn't there he or he would have lost me in a bet to." Ezra said. "Yeah and then this Lando guy came and we had to get some pig thing. What was it called again?" Sabine asked. "A puffer pig I think." Ezra said frowning. I nudged him and smiled. "What wrong?" I smirked. "That Lando guy got on my nerves." He said. "Lando was a cool he complimented my artwork." Sabine said. I saw Ezra frown again. Then it clicked, He thought that guy had been flirting with Sabine. "Oh I get it." I said. Ezra looked at me with a questioning look. "What?" He asked. "You didn't like that Lando guy because you thought that he was flirting with Sabine." I answered. "Well at the time that was the only reason. But he called me a child and that's what topped it off." He replied. I rolled my eyes, "Dude its okay if you got jealous because of him flirting with Sabine. If some girl came and flirted with you I probably would end up shooting her with a blaster." I said. He and Sabine laughed.

"Oh did we tell you about the base with the nastites that live in the shadows?"Sabine asked me. I shook my head. "Well me and Hera were going to pick up some cargo-" She began. "Ezra Skylee come on." Kanan said. "I don't believe I heard a please." I said crossing my arms. Ezra snickered. "You have a test to take." He replied. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "What kind of test?" I asked. "I know what he is talking about trust me this is defiantly a test you need to take." Ezra piped in. "Can I come?" Ezra asked Kanan. Kanan thought for a moment. "Well... Sure you can come." Kanan said. Ezra smiled. "Weren't you two fighting?" Kanan asked looking from me to Ezra. "They made up." Sabine nodded. "Go prep the Phantom for flight." He said pointing at us.

All 3 of us boarded the small ship that could detach from the Ghost and we were on our way. "Where we headed?" I asked. "That's where you come in you direct us to were the force is telling you to go." Kanan said. "Okay i'll try." I replied. I felt something telling me where to go. "Let me fly the ship I know where to go." I said. "You sure?" He asked.I nodded. I sat in the pilots chair and began to fly the ship. "How do you know how to do that?" Ezra asked amazed. I shrugged, "I pick up things quick. I watched Hera fly the ship and this isn't much different. I replied.

It took awhile but I finally made it to a cave entrance I landed the Phantom and we all exited the ship. "Okay this is how this test is gonna work, You are going to go and face whatever the test has to offer." Kanan said. "You face your worst fears." Ezra whispered to me. "What will you two do?" I asked. Kanan sat down and motion Ezra to follow. "We wait." He answered. I nodded and began to walk into the cave.

I had been walking through the dark for a few minutes. Finally I saw a small light, I ran toward it. Then out of no where I tripped. "Ow!" I yelled out. I get up and brushed off the dust and I heard a small voice call out. "Yes brush off that dust like you just brushed me off." I look up to see my sister talking. "Jayla? It cant be you- you are in hiding." I said astonished. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Then how am I here?" She asked. "Why am I here? Oh that's right you decided to dump me on total strangers and forget about me!" She yelled out. I was about to say something when she just ran back into the dark. I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach

I Sat there dumbfounded. 'What just happened?' I asked myself. "I don't know." A familiar voice said.I look up to see my mother and my father standing beside me. I smiled, "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I jumped up, only to be pushed back down by my mom. "Mom why did you do that?" I asked. "You push us away and we do the same to you." My dad said. I felt my jaw drop. "Your are a disgrace to the Vendull name!" My mother cried out. "B-but mom I t-thought you guys forgave me?" I said. She rolled her eyes. "We only said that so Jayla wouldn't hate us. She was our perfect child after all." My mom said. "Look I know I wasn't perfect but I'm not a disgrace." I said. "Once a runaway always a runaway!" My dad yelled. I felt tears try to leave my eyes. My parents walk away back into the darkness.

I looked around my heart felt like it was about to burst from fear. I saw Ezra coming toward me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God your here." I said. He didn't reply but he kept walking toward me frowning. "Ezra whats wrong?" He came up to me and crossed his arms. "Ezra whats wrong?" I asked again. He didn't answer again. I tried to touch his arm but he jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. I hold my arms up in surrender. "Whoa. Calm down Ezra. Please tell me whats wrong." I said. "Your whats wrong! You are a horrible person!" He yelled at me. This hit me like a ton of bricks. "W-W-What are you saying?" I asked tears threatening to leave my eyes. He looked at me with such hate in his eyes I realized that they were a sort of dull blue instead of his normal electric blue. "You are nothing to me. You are just a naive, dumb, little girl." He said. I felt my emotions starting to run wild. I saw pebbles begin to rise around me. I forced myself to calm down I thought about the happier times from when I was a kid, when me and Ezra had our first kiss, and just little things that made me smile. I opened my eyes and saw that Ezra was gone I saw little pinpricks of light in the air around me.

"Hello young Padawan." A voice said. I look around to find where the voice was coming from. "Hello? Who is there?"I asked. "I'm the guide." The voice answered. "Okay what was the point of going through my fears?" I asked. "To help you see what you couldn't before." It said. "Tell me why do you become Jedi?" It asked. I thought a moment. I shrug, "I like to help others, like with my sister I couldn't let her live the life of a rebel it was to dangerous I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to her whether or not I could have stopped it." I answered. "What if you disgrace your family name?" The guide asked. "I wouldn't ever do that on purpose, but I guess with how the empire feels about the Jedi that I have already, I don't think that way I'm fighting for what right and I'm not alone So who cares what the Empire thinks soon enough The republic will come back again." I said with confidence. "What about that boy? The other Padawan I believe?" The voice asked. I sighed, "I don't know about that one to be honest." I replied. "Hmm..How would you react?" The voice asked. "I would try my best to not let my emotions take control. Even if he said those rude things to me I wouldn't wish for him to get hurt and I caused it." I answered. "I have one last question. "Tell me why you do not seek revenge toward Imperials?" It asked. I thought about it for a moment. "I was taught growing up that revenge was not the answer. It doesn't help you feel avenged or anything like that. It makes you feel...Worst then how you felt before. I don't want revenge I want to help others I want the Empire to be over and done with. I want to help others like me who had almost their whole worlds taken from them." I answered. The voice was silent. "Good. There is a long path ahead young Padawan. But a Jedi you can most certainly become." The voice said. Once it stopped a green light began descending toward me. I let it fall into my hands and I looked at it was a green crystal that was about the size of my pinky finger nail.

I walked back to the entrance of the cave to see Ezra and Kanan sitting in the same place I left them. Ezra saw me first and ran toward me and engulfed me in a hug. Completely forgetting that Kanan was there I gave him a peck o the cheek. I heard Kanan clear his throat. I blushed. "We will discuss this later." He said pointing at us. We both nodded. "Um Kanan Whats this?" I asked holding the crystal in the palm of my hand. "Well congrats Sky!" Ezra said patting my back. "What is it?" I asked again. "Its a Kyber Crystal." Kanan said. my jaw dropped. "You mean a Lightsaber Crystal!" I exclaimed. He nodded. I did a little happy dance and we made our way back to the phantom. I smiled and grabbed Ezra's hand.

The path of the Jedi may be tough, but I know that in the end it will all be worth it.

 **A/N: Okay guys I hope you like it. Goodnight! And I need ideas! God Bless You. {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**

 **Let's see who can guess which Jedi Master talked to Skylee! Hint: Its not the same one who talked to Ezra!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WOW ITS BEEN FOREVER! Sorry guys, I've been really busy updating this story series on my Wattpad so now I'm going to be posting all the books on here!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LUCASFILM AND DISNEY OWNS STAR WARS REBELS! NOT I!**

 **Ezra's POV**

I walk to the roof by myself. After we came back from the cave Kanan pulled me aside to talk to me. He wasn't very happy about me and Sky at first, but he finally accepted it after him and Hera talked about it. He did separate our training again, but it was for the best either that or we couldn't be together.

"Hey Kanan." I said when I got to the roof. "Hey Ezra." He replied. "Okay one last thing when you are beginning to fight remember to keep you elbow tucked in." He said to Sky who was finishing her training for the day. "Got it." She replied. She stood in her fighting stance, and boy did she look both cute and intimidating. "There you go." He said. "Okay both of you get into your fighting stances." He said to us. "What?" We said simultaneously. "You both heard me. Come on." He said. I nodded. I pulled out my lightsaber. Sky pulled out her lightsaber hers is a one bladed lightsaber with a high-powered blaster built in.

"Okay now I have been teaching you both the fighting techniques that I learned as a Padawan now hopefully you have been paying close attention because you both will be fighting today." Kanan explained. "Okay and begin." Kanan said. We both activated our lightsabers. I walked forward and so did she. I stood still waited for her to start the battle. She smirked, "Aw. Is Ezra afraid to fight a girl?" She teased. "I am not!" I shouted. She giggled, "Then come on I didn't come to not fight." She said. "Fine!" I yelled and ran toward her. She took the opportunity and sidestepped me. I fell forward and landed on my face. I got up and saw Sky doubled over laughing. "Don't let your anger get the best of you Ezra." Kanan said. I got up and held my lightsaber out. It was Sky who came forward first. I was ready, she charged. I blocked her lightsaber. I smirked, "Nice try Sky." I teased. She frowned but didn't say anything. She smiled instead. I just stood there confused for the moment. She took the opportunity and dropped kicked me and stood there with the end of the lightsaber near my chest. She smiled even brighter then turned off her lightsaber. "I win." She said holding her hand out to help me up. "No hard feelings right?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Right." I said with a laugh. "Okay you two that's all for today." Kanan said walking back into the ghost.

"You just like being a show off don't you?" I asked her. She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Don't do that you are just as much of a show off as I am." She said. "Yeah, but I make it work." I said with a smirk. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. We got up and dusted ourselves off.

I looked up we were still in the air in the clouds and it was a wonderful sight. "Man I forgot how cool it was to do training on the roof." I said thinking out loud. "How come you forgot? Don't you always train on the roof?" Sky asked. "Not since you came." I answered. "How come?" She asked. "Because I fell off the roof." I answer like it happened everyday. "WHAT!" She yelled. "Yeah we were training and Chopper was throwing stuff for me to reflect from the lightsaber, I got way too close to the edge and I ended up falling, but Kanan caught me with the force before I hit the ground." I said. She looked at me her jaw was hanging open. "Are you okay?" I asked with a laugh. "How can you sit there and laugh when you could have died from that!" She yelled with an angry. "I didn't laugh at first, but I lived I'm here so no worries." I said holding my hands up in surrender. "Sorry its just that I mean-" She began. "You just didn't think that it was a laughing matter." I interrupted. "Not only that, but I couldn't stand the fact you could have died." She said. I look at her I smile and kiss her forehead. "You worry to much." I said. "Or is it you don't worry enough." She replied. I smirked and slid my arm across her shoulders.

We walked into the living room, I still had my arm around her. I saw Chopper and I quickly steered us away. I really didn't feel like dealing with a cranky droid. We walked to the cockpit and walked in. And I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Hera and Kanan were mere centimeters away from kissing each other. They both moved away from each other like it was light speed. Me and Sky busted out laughing. I could have sworn I saw blush on both there cheeks. I made sure the cockpit door was closed before I talked. "Well looks like me and Sky aren't the only couple on this ship." I said failing to control my laughter. "So how long have you two been together." Sky asked finally after her laughter subsided. "I believe that isn't any of your business." Hera said. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." Kanan said in a threading tone. We both smiled, "What do you mean?" I asked teasing. "Yeah we just walked in and you two were 'talking'." Sky said putting in air quoits around talking. "Yep that's the story and stick to it." Hera said.

We walked out of the ship we had just landed, I remember Hera saying that the ghost needed repairs. I walked outside and instantly regretted it. It was freezing! I ran back in. "I-Its F-Freezing!" I said with my teeth chattering. "Uh..Duh we are on a snow covered planet." Sabine said. "If we are making repairs why are we on a frozen planet?" I asked. "Because the parts for the ship that we can afford are here. It would have cost us more to get them on Lathol or anywhere else." Hera said making her appearance. I nodded and ran to my room and grabbed my jacket. It was made of a special type of fabric so that no matter how cold it was I never froze.

I walked outside and got hit in the face with snow. Zeb busted out laughing and Chopper gave out his little robotic chuckle. I heard a gasp behind me, I turn to see Sky her cloak wrapped around her so the cold wouldn't get her. She took a couple steps toward the bottom of the ramp. "First time seeing snow?" I asked. She nodded. She took a few steps forward until she was at the end of the ramp. She took a hesitant step and stepped into the snow. "Cool." She said. Then chopper hit her with a snowball. She fell back in shock. I ran to help her up, but she shooed my hand away and got up. "I'm gonna dismantle that bucket of bolts." She said under her breath. She took off running grabbing snow with her. She began to attack Chopper and Zeb and I joined her, perfect time to get that dumb robot back for pranking us all the time. "Whats going on!" Kanan yelled. We all stopped and stood there not saying a word. "It was them!' Zeb yelled pointing at Sky, me, and Chopper. "He threw a snowball at my face!" Sky yelled. "Yeah Chopper started it!" I yelled well aware I sounded very much like a 3 year-old. "And you got revenge because of him instigating trouble like always." Kanan said. We both didn't say a thing. "Jedi don't believe in revenge." Kanan said. We nodded. "Now both of you leave Chopper alone and Chopper stop messing with them and mess with Zeb." Kanan said. Chopper rolled toward the ship with a few robotic beeps. I felt a tug at my hand. "Come on lets look around." Sky said. I followed her.

We walked side-by-side I could see her shivering. I was about to give her my jacket. "No keep it you will freeze without it." She said. "Your cold though." I said. "I'm fine. I've been through worse." She said. We kept walking for another few minutes she was still shivering. I couldn't stand it so I put my arm around her shoulder. I expected her to remove my arm, but instead she held my hand and pulled me closer. "Better?" I asked my smile growing. "Much better." She replied. We walked like that for a little awhile. I stopped and Sky looked at me. "Why did you stop walking?" She asked. I smirked, "So I could do this." I answered. She was about to say something but I cut her off with a kiss. And just like that it felt like I was floating. It was a while before we pulled away, I swore everytime I looked into her beautiful eyes my heart just soared and my stomach did flips, What was wrong with me? She smiled and gave me a hug resting her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked. I laughed, "The better question is how did I get so lucky?" I said. She gave a happy sigh. I smiled, man i'm glad she came back. She pulled away with a very big smile. "Really?" She asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, did I really say that out loud. "Dude were are Jedi's in training and I learned how to read thoughts well for certain people." She replied. I smiled. "What do you mean by 'certain people'?" I asked. She gave another smile. "Well for now its just Jayla, Kanan, and possibly you." She said. "How come Kanan hasn't taught me that?" I asked. "I asked the same thing he said that you will learn it as soon as you learn to focus." She answered. "Aw man I'll never learn it then." I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You can if would focus." She said. I just looked her in the eyes. "See like that your focusing on me. When your training just make your mind go blank and focus on the training at hand." She said. "Yes ma'am." I said giving her a mock salute. She gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Alright come on I'm about to freeze." She said beginning to walk toward the ship. I followed her again and this time I had no hesitation to put my arm around her shoulder.

 **A/N: see ya soon!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I'll keep it short. DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own STAR WARS REBELS**.

 **Skylee's POV** _a couple weeks later..._

I woke up to my stomach grumbling. I jumped off the top bunk and quickly re braided my hair again. I yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had asked Sabine a few weeks ago if she could teach me a few languages, she agreed. I learned to speak in 3 different languages in just a week. Now i'm pretty fluent so I taught Ezra a little bit and now he knows how to speak a whole different language.

I walked into the kitchen. I stayed up and worked on learning languages for most of the night. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes again. I failed to hear Ezra walk in, he walked right up behind me and picked me up mid yawn. "Ah!" I shrieked. I turned around and punched him in the gut by accident. "Ezra i'm sorry it was a reflex." I said. He stood there doubled over trying not to throw up. He finally stood up, "Man you can throw a punch." He said giving me a weak smile. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked. He gave me a quick kiss and smirked. "Now I am." He said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a gentle push. He began to ask me something in the language that I taught him which was Mandaloreian. "I have good news." He said. I decided to play along. "And that is?" I asked. "We have a mission today and it is very important." He said. I smiled very bright. "Awesome! I cant wait!" I clapped and jumped up and down. "Just don't turn into a Tooka again." Ezra teased. I frowned, "You know as well as I do that was not my fault." I said pointing my finger in his face. "Yeah okay." He said. I roll my eyes at him. He just smirks and throws me some fruit.

I walk to the cockpit to ask Hera about the mission. Ezra was busy with his training, Zeb of course was napping, Sabine was painting, and Chopper was fixing all the ships minor problems. I was bored. "Hey Hera." I said. "Hey Skylee." She replied. "About the mission." I began. "All you need to know is that we are picking up some cargo." She finished. "Is it for your contact? What is his name...Fulcrum?" I asked. "I said all you need to know is that we are picking up some cargo." She repeated. I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." I said sitting down. She sighed and shook her head. I laughed again.

"Okay everyone prepare for take-off." Hera said over the ships intercom. Kanan walked in and sighed. I got up and walked out. Usually whenever he did that he meant he needed to talk to Hera without a nosy Padawan around.

I wasn't paying attention and walked right into Ezra. I fell back and so did he. I giggled, "Sorry Ezra I wasn't paying attention." I said getting up off the floor. I held my hand out to help him up, but he didn't take it instead he just got up by himself. "Just watch where your going next time." He said in a very angry tone. This took me by surprise. "Ezra whats the matter?" I asked my voice full of worry. "Nothing you need to worry about." He said trying to walk off, but I grabbed his arm so he couldn't. "Ezra please tell me I can sense its something important." I said. He looked me in the eye and grabbed my shoulders. "Skylee listen when I say this. I am trying to protect you from something that is bad. Look I need you to make me a promise." He said it must have been important he used my actual name not my nickname. I nodded. "Promise me you will stay on the ship with Hera." He said. I look at him as if he was crazy. "Look Ezra if this is about last time I went on a mission I promise I will be very careful-" I began. "-No its not that just promise me." He said I could see worry written all over his face. "I-I guess I could try but-" I said. "Skylee please just promise me. I-I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse and I could have stopped it." He said holding my hands. "Promise me Skylee." He begged. I took a deep breath, "I promise." I said. He smiled a big bright smile then kissed me full on the lips. I pulled away and walked to my room. Ezra apparently got the message that I wanted to be alone.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes when all of a sudden Something like electricity but painless flows through me. I jump up, I don't know why but a bad feeling comes over me like level 10 bad. I run out the room and go to where my feet carry me. I end up at Ezra's room I open the door and I see Ezra clutching his head. "Ezra!" I yelled and ran to him. He looked up his blue eyes practically bulging from his head from surprise. "Sky?" He asked. "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked. "No just a bad feeling like really bad." He answered. "I know. I had a bad feeling to." I replied. He looked up. "Ezra please tell me what that danger is." I begged. "I cant. Just know if you don't know then it cant hurt you." He said. I sigh, "Ezra life is full of dangers but we cant avoid all of them. Sooner or later we all need to face them." I said a little saying my mom would say. He looked at I could tell he wanted to tell me but he couldn't. "Skylee I will keep you from this danger at all costs. I cant let you get hurt." He said. I sighed once more and got up. "Everyone we are about to leave get ready." Hera's voice said over the intercom. Ezra looked at me and took my hand. "Remember your promise." He said. He kissed my cheek and walked out.

I fidgeted in my seat in the cockpit my lightsaber by my side. I endlessly twisted my braid in my hand. Hera was nervous as well for some didn't know why this made me even more nervous. "Spector 5 to Spector 2 we need help, I repeat we need help-" Sabine said over the com before she was cut of by static. "Spector 5? Spector 5!" Hera yelled. I jumped up. "I got it!" Yelled before running toward the ramp. I completely forgot about my promise to Ezra and I followed my feet to where they old me to go.

I heard lightsabers clash I ran faster to see Sabine and Zeb were shooting troopers left and right. Ezra was trying his best to back up Kanan who was fighting someone with a red lightsaber. I jumped into action I began to help Ezra with keeping the troopers away from Kanan and occasionally shooting down trooper for Sabine and Zeb. While helping them for a moment I hear Kanan cry out I turn to see him thrown into a wall. Ezra ran to help him just as the man with the red lightsaber was coming toward them. I ran to help Ezra with Kanan but the man began speaking with a thick imperial accent. "Well what do we have here?" He asked. "None of your business." I replied. "Jedi you can barely handle one Padawan yet you took on another, your more of an imbecile then I thought." He said. I could see Ezra was starting to fume, but I kept my cool. "And may I say you actually got the Vendull brat as your Padawan." I couldn't take it anymore I flung my arm out it caught him by surprise and he went flying into the wall about 100 feet away. Sabine and Zeb came over and grabbed Kanan. They took off running I was about to follow, but I was flung into the wall along with Ezra. Luckily we both still had our lightsabers in our hands. "You two will not follow today." He said. I quickly got up and pulled Ezra up with me. "We are not scared of you." I said in a strong steady voice. He mearly laughed. I pulled out my saber and stood like Kanan had told me Ezra did the same. He glanced at us and activated his lightsaber. He charged first came at us yelling like a banshee. Ezra dodged him, but I had to block the saber from stabbing me in the stomach. I pushed him back with a very big kick. He would have charged again if Ezra hadn't jumped in front of me. "If you even lay one finger on her you will regret it!" He yelled. The man laughed,then it clicked. This was the inquisitor. I felt my eyes grow wide. The inquisitor laughed again. "You think your intimidating boy? Well better learn now you are not as scary as you think." He said. Out of no where the ghost appeared and began shooting. The ramp opened and we jumped in leaving the inquisitor behind.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I turn to look at Ezra who was looking at me with a very angry look. I now really regret teaching him a different language because he began to yell at me in Maldalorian. _"Are you crazy! You Promised me that you would stay on the ship! And You could have gotten KILLED!"_ He yelled. Then I began to yell in Mandalorian. _"I needed to help all of you. All of you could have died!"_ I yelled back. We exchanged a few more insults. "You know what forget it! I just wanted to help you all, but I don't need to explain to you why I did what I did. All I can say is we are done!" I said before running toward the med-bay. I ran in to see Sabine tying a bandage around Kanan's head, who was still some how conscious. "Hey Kanan." I said. He looked at me and didn't say anything. "Why did you come and fight with us?" He asked. I sighed. "I knew that you all were trying to fight those troopers by yourselves, and Hera had to pilot a quick get away whenever you all did come back, you all needed help so the only option was me." I explained. "Well we are glad you came when you did or else we would all be in imperial prison by now." Sabine said. I sighed but kept quiet. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "By coming to help you guys I had to break a promise to Ezra and now I feel kinda guilty." I confessed. "You did what was needed to help us." Kanan said. I nodded and walked out the room. I wandered until I was at the latter of the Phantom. I climbed up and Sat down.

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the Phantom, when someone came in. I saw Ezra come toward me. "What came to yell at me more?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "No I came to say i'm sorry for being a jerk." he said. He sat next to me and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "I know you were trying to help us and get us out of there alive. I just got scared at the fact that you could have died. Now I know how you feel." he said. "I understand Ezra and I forgive you." I said. He smiled but it quickly faded. "I know you probably don't want to be together again but-" he began to say until I cut him off by saying something in some old forgotten language. He looked at me funny."What did you say?" he asked. I smiled, "I said can you just shut up and kiss me." I said. He smiled. "Of course.". He said. And I have to admit it was the greatest kiss ever. I knew for along time that I liked Ezra, but now I think i'm falling in love with him.

 **A/N: Okay guys that's it tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **God Bless You and goodnight.**

 **{KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hey guys Rebel_Princess here. I am telling you right now my friend is over at my house right now and i'm about to slap him. Anyway we have a character joining us for a few chapters. DISCLAIMER: I wish I did but sadly I do not own STAR WARS REBELS Disney and Lucasfilms do. But I do own my OC's.**

 **Skylee's POV**

I stood on the roof of one of the many buildings on Lathol. No I wasn't on a mission, I just needed a break from the crew. Apparently Zeb and Chopper decided it was prank week, and I was their main target. I didn't retaliate, Ezra did though he dyed Zeb's beard green. Luckily I made him use temporary dye, Zeb might have been a jerk towards me, but permanently dyeing someones beard green is just horrible. Then Zeb thought it was me who did it and he attacked me with water balloons filled with some type of goo. I washed up and left the Ghost. We were docked for the day and I just wanted to be by myself.

I heard some scuffling in the ally below me. I look down expecting to see some bucketheads, but instead I see a fight starting to break out. I see a few boys a couple of them around my age and one of them maybe 8 or so.

I quickly climb down to try and stop the fight. "Hey!" I yelled. They looked at me the oldest looking one laughed at me while the other two boy continued to fight, I noticed one of the boys fighting was trying to keep the younger one away from the other fighting boy. I punch the boy who started laughing at me in the stomach. He doubled over groaning in pain. I ran over to the two boys fighting and flipped them both. They landed on their backs with a Thump! They both groaned in pain. The youngest looked at me with big brown eyes. "Please don't hurt me." He said. "Don't worry I don't hurt little kids." I replied. "Now what were you all fighting about?" I asked angrily. The boy who had been laughing at me was helping one of the boys up and they both took off running.

I turn to the younger boy. I squat down to his level. "Whats your name?" I asked. He hesitated but cupped his hands to my ear. "My name is Aresko." He whispered. I laughed and held out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you I'm Skylee." I whispered. I look at the other boy he must have either been beaten up in the fight and was completely knocked out when I flipped him or He wasn't very tough and got knocked out when I flipped him. Either way he was dead to the world. "What about him?" I asked Aresko. He thought about it for a moment, "Its Chip at least that's what he told me." He replied.

"Well why were they fighting?" I asked. "Well it started a few weeks ago. I was walking home from school both my parents had to work and I am an only child so I was alone. I took a shortcut through one of the alleys and I ran into some older boys and those two who just ran away. Anyway they were trying to mug me, they managed to corner me and I defiantly thought I was done for. That's until Chip came and beat them up and got me back home safely. So everyday after school I would walk to the same ally and he would be there and soon enough we became friends. Well today I was coming home from school and I saw Chip running from something, so I did some quick thinking and pulled him to this what I thought was an empty space, but it turned out to be some type of home for those two boys. They thought we were trying to steal stuff from them then the fight started." Aresko explained. I rubbed my head. "Okay this is what we are gonna do. First I am gonna get this Chip Guy to wake up. Second I am gonna get you home your parents must be very I am gonna take this kid to wherever he came from." I said. Aresko nodded.

I walk up to 'Chip' and shake his shoulder, he doesn't move. I try yelling in his ear, nothing. Finally I just grabbed the water I kept in my satchel and poured it all over his face. He woke up sputtering. "What the hell!" He yelled. I shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up at all that was my last resort." I said. "Now Aresko please tell me where you live so you can go home." I said. Aresko grabbed my had and started pulling me towards the street.

After we dropped Aresko off at his home I turned to Chip. "Wheres your home?" I asked. "Why do you care? Do you just want to come and visit me?" He asked with a smirk. I cross my arms, roll my eyes, and frown. "Don't flatter yourself I have a boyfriend, and its my job to help people." I said. "Now where do you live?" I said. "Answer me first why do you care?" He said. "I need to make sure you get home safely. I said. "Well don't waste your time. I don't have a home here." He said. I felt a pang of guilt. "Oh sorry I didn't know." I said. "It doesn't mean I don't have a home. I need to get off Lathol, my parents accidentally left me here when we were heading back to Tatooine. I not surprised actually I am the middle child out of 9-" He said. "-Look I didn't ask for you life story now why don't you just find a ship to take you to Tatooine?" I asked. "Well its kinda hard to do that when you don't have any money at first. But my parents will try and scrap up enough money to have me home." He replied. I sighed and pulled out my com. "Spector 7 to Spector 2. I have someone here who needs a ride to Tatooine by any chance were going there anytime soon?" I said. No more the a second later Hera replied back. "Spector 2 to Spector 7. Tell that person they are very lucky we have to make a stop there. Bring the person to the Ghost." She said. I turn to Chip. "Follow me and me and my friends will get youy home." I said. He smiled very bright and threw his arms in the air. "Finally I am sick of this planet!" He yelled. I gave him a cold glare. "This is my home buddy. So stop trash talking it." I said. I spun on my heal and began to walk towards the Ghost.

When we got back to the Ghost Ezra was sitting on the ramp waiting for me. "Hello Spector 6." I said. He gave me a funny look but saw Chip and nodded. "Spector 7." He said. "Okay don't you guys have real names?" Chip asked. "Yes we do." I said. "Mind telling me what they are?" He asked. "Yes we do mind." Ezra said. I smiled always great to have Ezra around when you don't feel like being rude. "Wheres Spector 1?" I asked Ezra. "Cockpit." He said. I nodded and turned to Chip. "Follow us." I said. He smirked, "I will gladly follow you but how about we lose this guy?" He said pointing at Ezra who gave him a look that could kill. I roll my eyes. "Do you want to be left on Lathol for the rest of your life?" I smirk fell, "Okay I will follow you both." He mumbled. We made our way toward the Cockpit where we happen to pass one of Sabine's paintings this one happening to the starbird the symbol for the rebels. "Wait wait wait. You guys are the rebels!" Chip shouted. "That's for us to know and you to keep your moth shut about." I said bitterly. We finally got to the cockpit. "Spector 1, Spector 2 I'd like you to meet Chip." I said to Hera and Kanan. Me and Ezra left them to nagocieat a price.

We went to the Kitchen. "So was he flirting with you the whole way here?" Ezra asked. I nodded. He scowled I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry I didn't pay attention to him. Remember I only have eyes for you." I said kissing his cheek. "Still I don't like how he was flirting with you." He said frowning. I laughed. "Now you know how I felt whenever I saw you flirted with Sabine." I teased. He rolled his eyes, I gave him a hug. "That was different." He mumbled. "Whatever." I said playfully punching his arm. "Everyone come to the cockpit." Hera said over the intercom. We both sighed. I grabbed his hand. "Come on the sooner we get to Tatooine the sooner we get rid of smooth talking 'Chip'." Ezra said. I began to walk towards the cockpit ready to get this mission over with.

A/N: Hey guys before you ask no this character will not be full time and on the crew. More like a eyes and ears on the ground kind of ally. Anyway guys i'm tired so goodnight. God bless you and Happy Sabbath.

This is Rebel_Princess signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Anyway we have some drama that will unfold in this chapter so be prepared. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! (Except my OC's)**

 **Ezra's POV**

I follow Skylee to the cockpit. We both sit down, and the 'Chip' guy scoots next to Sky. I feel my anger boiling I try and calm down not to let jealousy over come me. Kanan senses my anger and the glare i'm giving Chip. He clears his throat this catches Chip's attention. "Um Chip is it. The crew needs to speak in private for a moment." Kanan said. He rubbed the back of his neck and went out the door. "What do we need to speak about?" Zeb asked. "I only did that because I thought Ezra might kill him by the look he was giving him." He said. Everyone shrugged. "How long until we reach Tatooine?" I asked. "Yeah i'm ready to get that creep off this ship." Sabine added. "About an hour." Hera said. "Great." I said sarcastically.

 **Skylee's POV**

After about 30 minutes I couldn't hide in the cockpit anymore. So after Hera told me to go and make room for the new crates we are getting on Tatooine. I went to the cargo area and began my work.

I had been working no more then 5 minutes when 'guess who walked in' Chip. "Hey Spector 7. What are you doing?" He asked. I roll my eyes and continue my work. "Nothing that concerns you." I said. "Why aren't you nice to me?" He said his voice dripping fake sadness topping it off with big puppy-dog eyes. "Okay now i'm starting to think your parents purposely left you on Lathol." I said. "Aw you really hurt my feelings." He said hold a hand over his heart. "Go bother someone else. I am trying to work." I said. "Let me help." He said trying to open a crate. I quickly slammed my hand down on the lid. "Get out." I said in a low threatening voice. "Or I could do this." He said. Before I could react his lips were on mine. I was just about to punch him in the gut when someone thankfully ripped him away. But I couldn't stand to see the sorrow in my favorite electric blue eyes.

 **Ezra's POV**

I was walking through the ship. I was bored. I heard voice in the cargo area and followed. I saw Sky moving around crates and Chip was talking to her. I felt a Ting jealously, but I didn't let it escalate. He tried to open the crate next to Sky. "Get out." She said in a very threatening voice. I smiled. Why was I worried? I needed to trust Sky more. My smile faded though. I saw Chip and Sky kissing. I couldn't get down to the cargo area fast enough. I grabbed Chip by the collar and pulled him away from her. I see what I think is relief cross her face. She sees my face I know she sees the hurt in my eyes, I feel crushed. "Ezra its not what you think." She said. "Yeah I just saw my girlfriend kissing someone else and its just great." I said sarcastically. Her jaw dropped. "He kissed me! Why would I even kiss him!?" She yelled. "Because you really like me." Chip piped in. She turned around fuming and punched him in the gut to where he fell to the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain. "You know what I am sick of you! I should have left you on Lathol! She yelled at him. She turned back to me still really mad. "And you have no right to accuse me of doing something I didn't!" She yelled. "Well its kinda hard when I saw her kiss another person in front of me!" I yelled at her. "Are you an Idiot?! I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" She yelled. "I saw what happened! You-" I said. "-I didn't do anything!" She interrupted. "Whats going on in here!" Hera yelled standing on the balcony that over looks the cargo area. "Hera this is a personal matter." I said anger laced in my voice. "I believe Chip is some how involved in this." She said glancing at Chip who was still clutching his stomach learn to take a punch dude. "It is specify his fault." Sky said crossing her arms. "Its more like you both were the problem." I mumble. She looked at me and I wished I hadn't said that. She punched me in the gut as well. I landed on the floor, but quickly got up even though the pain in my stomach was screaming at me to stop. "You know what Skylee. I am done with you! We are done again!" I yelled at her. I saw hurt flash across her face, but it was quickly masked by anger. "Fine buy me!" She yelled then she ran to her room. I look up to see Hera with a frown on her face shaking her head at me. Man I really just did a Royal screw-up.

 **Skylee's POV**

"We are done!" Was the same thing that kept repeating in my head. I ran to my room and I let the tears stream down my face. But I was not alone unfortunately Sabine was in there painting. She quickly put her paint down and came to see what was wrong. "Skylee please tell me whats wrong." She said. I couldn't even talk, every time I tried to it came out as a sob. "That's it." She said as she pulled out her com. "Hera can you come here I need some help" She said. After a few minutes Hera came in. "Please tell me you know what happened." Sabine said to Hera. Hera sighed. "I do know, but that is something that needs to be discussed later." She said.

I sat there silently. I couldn't cry anymore, all the tears I could shed were gone. Hera had left to pilot the ship a while ago, and I asked Sabine awhile ago to let me be alone. I hadn't felt this sad since my parents. I was facing the wall when I heard the door open. "I'm not in the mood to talk." I said my voice raspy from crying to much. "We are about to land. We need your help getting the crates." Kanan said. "Okay." I said. "I know somethings wrong." He said. "I don't want to talk about it." I said putting up my mental Shields. "Fine I respect that, but if you ever have a problem you can come to me or you can go to Hera we always have your back." Kanan said closing the door. I jumped up and looked at myself in the mirror man did I look bad. My eyes were red and puffy, you could defiantly tell I had been crying. I quickly fixed my eyes and braided my hair.

I walked to the ramp to wait until we could leave. Ezra walked in with Zeb. I refused to look at him. I heard Zeb whisper something I also heard scuffling behind me which I believe was Zeb shoving Ezra. The ramp opened and before I could run out I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Kanan."Yes?" I asked. "Since Hera and I need to escort Chip back to his parents. We want you to make sure we get the crates they are very important." He said. I nodded. Then Hera came up and tapped my shoulder. She handed me a piece of paper. "Look for this symbol on one of the crates when you find it grab it and don't look in it." She whispered to me. "Whats it for?" I asked. "Its for my contact." She said. I gave her a mock salute. "You got it captain." I said trying to give her a smile, but failed and ended up frowning. "Come on guys we have cargo to get." I said to the rest of the team.

I found the crate Hera told me to get I saw it resembled the starbird but it had its wings out in a flying manner. I put the anti-grave on and moved it along with a few other crates. "Okay guys lets get these back to the Ghost." I said to the crew. "Wait." Sabine said pulling out her spray paint. She painted the rebel symbol. I gave her the 'seriously' look. She shrugged her shoulders. "Gotta get our word out somehow." She said. I shrugged and began pushing the crates toward the Ghost.

I walked in front ahead of the others. I heard someone walking beside me, through my prevail vision I saw it was Ezra. Great first he breaks my heart now he wants to rub it in my face. "Skylee I wanted to say sorry for how I acted earlier." He said. I roll my eyes and continued walking. "Look I know your really mad at me. I understand that your mad-" He began until i interrupted him. "-I am beyond mad. Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." I said. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the way back. Where Kanan and Hera stood waiting. "No trouble?" Kanan asked. "Nope not a thing." I replied. "Yeah I was really looking forward to beating some bucketheads." Zeb said. I quickly put the crates I had in the cargo area and walk to the phantom, I just wanted to get off this planet and clear my head.

We were in space. I never got tired of seeing it. From where I live you could only see a few stars. But when Jayla turned 2, my parents would take us out to the plains of Lathol just to see the stars. Man I really do miss those days. I heard someone come up into the phantom. "Skylee please just listen to me." It was Ezra I just wanted to get this over with. "Fine go ahead." I said. "I really am truly sorry. I just let my anger and fear get the best of me." He began. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "I understand the anger but fear?" I said. He sighed. "Yes fear its just that every time I let someone get close to me they are gone." He said. I began to feel sorry for him but I mentally slapped myself I was not going to feel sorry for the jerk who broke my heart. "That gave you no right to yell at me." I said not looking at him. "Skylee please forgive me I I..." He said. "I I I... I what Ezra!" I said. I could tell he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't say it. "Ezra I just need some time to think." I said walking back to my room.

 **Ezra's POV**

There she goes again. Karabasts! Why am I such a wimp! I smacked my forehead. I couldn't live with her not talking to me even if she doesn't want to date again I completely understand I mean if someone talked to me like I talked to her earlier i'd be pissed to. I would gladly be her friend though, I just wanted her to be in my life. And to make it even worse I almost told her something that would get her even more mad at me. I came this close to telling her I love her. I mentally slapped myself, she was never gonna forgive me. But why do I think she will? I walked back to my room, man I really hope she will forgive me.

 **A/N: Hey guys please don't hate me. I have a plan don't worry. Anyway guys its late so Goodnight. God Bless You. {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	16. Authors Note

**So I would like to point out I knew NOTHING about Star Wars before writing this, so for the most part I went in blind on this.**

 **So please forgive me if this isn't up to parents with any season other then the first.**

 **BYE!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This** **is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sooo yeah... chapter. Bye.**

 **Skylee's POV** _a few days later..._

I still hadn't gave Ezra my answer yet, I just roam around the ship. I haven't really talked to anyone. And strange enough Kanan hasn't talked to me about training at all. I couldn't help but think about what Ezra had said I didn't really understand why he said his fear and anger control him. Finally my curiosity got the best of me, so I went to talk to Hera.

"Um Hera can I talk to you?" I said walking into the cockpit. Luckily it was just her and Kanan. "Sure." She replied. "Its good to see you after these last few days." Kanan said. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a small sad smile. "Well you see I talked to Ezra a few days ago. He told me the reason that he yelled at me after the 'incident.' But I don't get what he meant by, 'Every time I let someone get close to me they are gone." I explained. Hera and Kanan exchanged glances. They looked back at me, Hera sighed. "We know what he meant by that. Skylee did Ezra every tell you about his parents?" She asked. I shook my head no, even though he mention them sometimes he never did tell me about them. "Well they were taken away by the Empire when he was very young. Ever since that he is very wary of who he trusts." She explained to me. My hand flew to my mouth. No wonder he freaked out. He lost his parents in a tragic way at a very young age, and he saw Chip kissing me he thought he had lost me and worst of all I treated him poorly for it. "I made a horrible mistake." I said holding me face in my hands. "We all make mistakes Skylee. It makes us what we are." Kanan said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need to apologies to Ezra." I said jumping up, only to be pushed back down in the seat she was sitting in. "Sorry but that will have to wait we have a mission to go on." Kanan said, the he began to walk out the door.

I walked to the ramp and began to prepare to leave the ship. The plan was to invade the Empires main communications tower. Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan already did a steak-out and made up a plan with the rest of us. I climbed on my speeder and waited for the signal. Sabine was in the front with something very explosive chemical tied to her speeder. Right behind her was Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan. I took up the back my lightsaber in hand ready for a fight. Hera gave the signal by opening the ramp to where Sabine and Zeb took off, a couple minutes later Kanan and Ezra went along with Chopper, then it was my turn I put the speeder on full speed and took off managing to somehow catch up with Kanan and Ezra. I suddenly I got a bad feeling like I did before I met the inquisitor. I shook it off though I needed to be focused on the mission. We were trying to get a signal from this tower so we could broadcast to everyone why we were the rebels.

I saw blasts from up ahead. And then an explosion. That's our cue. I quickly got off my speeder and waited by the door with Ezra and Kanan. I heard ships off in the distance, but from the looks of it they were gonna be here soon. "Impossible." I hear Kanan mutter. "Whats going on?" I asked. "The Empire." Kanan replied. My eyes widened in shock. "Sabine hurry up you got 1 minute!" Kanan said through the com. "I just had 3 minutes!" Sabine yelled back. "Well yeah now you got 1!" Kanan said back. "Ezra go get Zeb and hurry!" Ezra nodded and jumped on the speeder to get Zeb. I activated my lightsaber. "How much trouble are we getting into?" I asked my eyes trained to the sky watching as the Imperial ships got closer. "Allot." I heard him reply. 'When will I learn to trust my senses.' I thought to myself.

Ezra came speeding back with Zeb behind him. The ships were close to landing now. I heard the door behind me open I turned my head, but just saw Sabine. She tried to run out but was pushed back in he tower. "No you guys are not coming out here." Kanan said looking up. "You all are going on the lift." He said. I felt my jaw drop. "But what about you?" Me and Ezra said at the same time. He looked at us for a split second I saw sadness cross his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a look of determination. "I'll be on the next lift." He said. I was reluctant to go, but the feeling in my gut was telling me that something was going to go terribly wrong. I was yanked in the tower by Zeb and we began to run to the lifts.

We were at the very top of the tower. Me and Ezra waited impatiently by the lifts waiting for Kanan. I saw the Phantom coming our way. I began to worry even more. 'No no no! Wheres Kanan we cant leave without him!' I thought. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper all jumped in the Phantom. Ezra hesitated and looked back at the lift before sadly jumping in. I couldn't move. I just couldn't leave Kanan he was like a dad to me, he was part of my family and if I know anything about family now is that you never leave them behind. The Phantom kept getting blasted by the nearby ships. "Skylee we need to go now!" Hera yelled. I shook my head. "No we cant leave without Kanan!" I yelled. Hera took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. She must be having a harder time doing this the Spectors 4-7 combined. Ezra looked at me his eyes full of fear, "Sky I know how you feel, but we need to go." He said. I shook my head. "Go without me. But make me this promise, If I don't come back and the Empire goes down promise you will take care of Jayla for me." I said. He stared at me eyes full of shock. I didn't wait for his answer I ran to the lift. As the lift door closed Ezra came jumped in. "Your not going to do this alone." He said. I smiled. I activated my lightsaber and waited for the lift to stop.

We got to the door it was broken and it wouldn't open. "Great what now!" I said in a very annoyed tone. Ezra activated his own lightsaber. "Like this." He said and he began cutting through the steel door. I nodded and began to do the same with my own lightsaber. Soon we both had the door open. We ran out to see Kanan battling against the inquisitor and a bunch of guards just standing there watching. That ended as soon as they saw us though. They began firing at us, luckily Ezra and I were light on our feet and managed dodge each one. I reflected their shots and they ended up getting hit. "Ezra you got this?" I yelled. He answered by shooting the trooper that was coming toward me. I ran to help Kanan. The inquisitor had just slammed him into the wall making Kanan drop his lightsaber. "Not so tuff now are you Jedi?" The inquisitor said mockingly. "We meet again _Inquisitor_." I said practically spitting his name. He looked at me and gave me a wicked smile. "Well isn't it the Vendull brat." He said. "Yep that's me now I suggest you let go of my Master." I said. "And if I refuse?" He mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then I will just have to make you." I said. I took a deep breath and began running toward them. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, but I was going lighting fast. I gathered up as much of my strengthas I could and used the force to send the Inquisitor flying backward. I felt very weak, but I powered through it I needed to fight. I grabbed Kanan's hand and helped him up. He quickly grabbed his own lightsaber and reflected some of the blast that were now coming toward us. "I thought I told you all to go to the lift!" He yelled over all the noise. "You did, but we couldn't leave without you!" I yelled back. I saw the inquisitor running toward Ezra who had his back turned. I ran toward him and just as he was a few feet away from Ezra our lightsabers clashed. "Leave them alone." I said in a low threatening voice. He mearly laughed at me. and began to use fighting styles I wasn't accustom to, thankfully i'm a fast learner. I managed to learn the pattern he was going for and block him every time he tried to stab me in the gut. The one thing I didn't expect was when a second blade came out. 'Uh-oh' I thought. I heard a somewhat battle cry and Ezra fighting the Inquisitor. "I told you before! Do not touch her!" He yelled I saw fear and anger in his eyes and so did the inquisitor he smiled he knew as well as I did that Ezra was gonna do something he was defiantly gonna regret. "Ezra don't! That is exactly what he wants you to do get made get angry! Calm down be like the many Jedi before you-" I yelled before I was slammed to the ground headfirst.

I saw my vision becoming spotty, but I shook it off and ran to help Ezra.

Kanan decided to join the fun again by battling the Inquisitor while we took down the troopers. Soon enough though all 3 of us were cornered. "So this is what it comes down to. A trapped Jedi and his Padawan's. Such a sad demise for this one." He said pointing to Ezra. Then Kallas walked up to me and grabbed my chin. "This one could be sold for a nice little profit." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him the spit in his face. He jumped back with a very angry look on his face and wiped the spit from his face. It looked as if Ezra was about really hurt him if not for the many troopers that surrounded us. I Prayed for a miracle to come our way.

I soon heard the familiar sound of the Phantom and sure enough there it was it began shooting until they were able to reach us. The door of the Phantom finally opened Ezra and I were pushed in by Kanan. As he stepped on broad the small ship. He was pulled back and thrown into the wall. "No!" I yelled. I tried to step off again but Zeb grabbed my braid. "WE CANT LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!" I yelled. "GO!" He yelled. And we did and Kanan's face was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

 _A couple hours later..._

We Sat in our makeshift living room with the broadcaster. It was time to make the annoucment. Ezra grabbed the mike and began to speak. I zoned out for the most of it. The events of today still replaying in my head, it wasn't until Ezra handed me the mike that I payed attention. "I have an important message as well. I am not an insurgent I was once a normal person like most of you, but now I am not a normal person you use to see. I am a rebel we all are, I became a rebel because I want people to be free again I am young I barely remember what it was like before the Empire, but I know it was better then how we are living now. The Empire making Wife widows, Husbands widowers, children orphans. The Empire has been trying to disrupt the balance in the galaxy. This is your choice. Stand up for what right and regain what we all miss our freedom. Or fight with those who wish to destroy us." I finished just as the signal fell through. I got up and walked away I needed to be alone.

After I don't even know how long I heard the door of my room open. I had just been sitting there as the events just replayed in my head repeatably. I look up to see Ezra with the same glum expression as me. "I thought you could use some company. he said. I stood up and walked over to him. I was surprised when he gave me a hug,that's when my tears began to fall I felt drops of something on my shoulder I look to see Ezra crying as well. That's when my determination kicked in. I looked him in the eyes. And when I said these words he gave me a determined look an a nod. "We need to get Kanan back."

 **A/N: Hey guys that's it for I never said that I didn't think the part of the episode about Kanan getting captured was bad. i just hated how no one could go and help him. Anyways Goodnight. God Bless You. {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: IM BORED! DISCLAIMER: I really really really want to own Star Wars Rebels but Disney and Lucasfilms haven't put it for sell on eBay or Amazon yet (But I am Hopeful!) But I do own my OC's!**

 **Skylee's POV**

I slouched in the co-pilots seat in the cockpit. Hera was piloting the ship again, even if she hid it well I could tell she was worried, we all were. I watched as we flew through space, I had always loved seeing the stars but I couldn't enjoy the stars with her Master was being held prisoner. I felt a sudden jerk. I spring up and grab hold of the chair I'm sitting in. "What are you doing?" Hera questioned giving me a funny look. "The ship jerked what was I suppose to do?" I answered. "The ship didn't do that. Are you okay?" She said. I nodded and slouched in my seat again.

I got a feeling of something telling me I needed to go to a planet called Hoth. I was about to tell Hera when Ezra busted through the door. "HeraIknowwhereKananmightbeWeneedtogotoHoth!" He yelled. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Ezra take a deep breath and slow down." I said sitting up. He nodded, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I know where we need to go to find Kanan. We need to go to Hoth." He said. I felt my jaw drop, I wasn't the only one who felt they had to go to Hoth, but what was telling me to go there? Was it the force? I hear Hera sigh. "Ezra I know you want to find Kanan I do too, but Hoth is overflowed with Imperials-" She began. "Hera I know its dangerous, but I know he is there. I think the force is telling me we need to go there." He said. "Ezra-" She began before I interrupted her. "Hera could we try at least I think the force is telling us to go there. I got the same feeling." I said. She looked from me to Ezra then turned back to the controls with a small smile on her face. "Setting course for Hoth." She said.

 _A couple hours later..._

We all sat in the cockpit we had just landed on a underpopulated area of Hoth and we were about to get the plan started.

"Okay so here is the plan. Ezra and Skylee you two will pose as cadets-" Hera began before being updated by Ezra. "A cadet again? Don't you think they will notice that I am there again?" He asked. "You will be fine. Just keep your helmet on." Hera said. "Now anyways you both will pose as cadets. The ones who are currently helping keep guard at the prison Kanan is being held in is where you will be." She said. "Um... Okay but I see a couple things wrong with this plan. 1: Stormtrooper training for guys they will notice I'm a girl. 2: How can we just join the group of cadets when they have been training and we haven't been there?" I said. "I have an answer for both. First, they will sometimes make exceptions for a female stormtrooper. Second, My contact Fulcrum has two spies undercover there getting information about the Empire, and luckily one is a boy and the other is a girl. As long as you keep out of trouble,"She said eyeing Ezra,"You should be fine." She finished. I nodded. "Spector 2. My spies are waiting in the location I sent." A robotic voice said through the com. "Acknowledged we are on our way." Hera said.

We walked into an ally. Everything about this planet gives me a bad feeling. Ezra notices me playing with the end of my braid. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "3 words. To. Many. Troopers." I said. He nodded and we continued on our way. "Guys stop here." Hera said. We stopped my hand hovering over my saber. Two figures walked out into our view. "Are you Spector 2?" A girls voice asked. Hera nodded. "We are Fulcrum's people here is the information and disguises you will need for your mission." A boy's voice said. He hands me some clothes and a cadets helmet along with an ID card. "Thank you." Hera said. We quickly made our way back to the the Ghost.

I look in the mirror in my room. I tried not to gag. I was decked out in a cadets uniform and I hated it. I walk out my room and walk to the cargo bay. I saw Ezra waiting in the same uniform as me. I put on my helmet. "Ready to go?" I asked. Ezra smiled and pulled on his helmet. "Yep." He replied.

 _In the compound about 2 hours later.._

We scattered away going about our business after the training session for the cadets. Me and Ezra ran into one of the many hallways this compound has to offer. The hall was empty so I pressed the button on the side of my helmet that lifted the mask that covered my face Ezra did the same. "Well Grace Flynn how was your first day of training?" Ezra asked teasingly. "Shut up Asko Evans." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Training was horrible I was shot twice by one of the other cadets, Fulcrum's spy must have had some trouble with him. I am luckily though we both managed to make it to the top 5 we begin to help guard the prison tomorrow. I sigh and rub my face. I hold my side, boy did that shock hurt. "You okay?" Ezra asked. I nodded. "I'll be fine. I've been shot before and that was nothing compared to those." I said. "Dev?" A voice said behind us. I quickly press the button on my helmet and cover my face before turning around. I see another boy around mine and Ezra's age with big brown eyes. "Zare." Ezra said with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" The boy named Zare asked. Ezra looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "We are on a mission." He whispered.

Zare nodded and began to walk away. When he disappeared around the corner Ezra grabbed my hand and pulled me the way Zare went. Soon we were surrounded by trooper helmets. I looked around and saw we were in a supply closet. I push the button and reveal my face. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Took you both long enough." Zare said from behind me making me nearly jump out of my skin. "Okay who are you!?" I asked very annoyed. He smiled. "Zare. Zare Leotis." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "Um..". I Look at Ezra to see if I should use my real name. Ezra nodded. "Skylee Vendull." I said shaking his hand. He gave me a look of surprise but didn't question me. "Okay Dev what are you guys doing here?" Zare asked. "Look first off my names not Dev its actually Ezra. Second we have an important mission one of our teammates was captured and it is very important we get him back." Ezra said. I lowered my head and covered my face with the mask to hide my face. My vision was getting blurry and I didn't need anyone to think I was weak. "Well De- Ezra I think I can help you that. Just give me a name or description and I will try and get you and your friends outta here." Zare said. I hit the button again and smile at him. "Thank you very much Zare. May I ask though why are you helping us?" I asked. "I want to help. I hate the Empire." He said. "Then why are you here?" I asked. His face saddened. "I am looking for my sister." He said. I felt sad for him, he lost his sister as well. "I know how you feel." I said. He nodded. "So whats his name?" Zare asked Ezra. "Kanan Jarrus. And he is a Jedi." Ezra said. Zare's eyes grew in surprise. "You mean you weren't kidding when you said you training to be a Jedi?" He asked. I smiled and stifled a giggle. "Nope he wasn't and nether am I." I replied. He looked from me to Ezra his face was just pure shock. "Okay I'll find his cell and see what I can do." He said. Me and Ezra nodded.

We walked out and began to walk toward the dorms. When we turned the corner though we saw a couple of bucketheads coming our way. "Karabasts!" I muttered under my breath. We try to turn around but the troopers see us. "Halt! Cadets what are you doing out after curfew?" The trooper asked. "Don't worry I already gave them a lecture I told them to go straight to the dorms." Zare said from behind us. I gave a mental sigh of relief I really am glad we both had the mask over our face. "Move it Cadets!" Zare yelled at us. We quickened our pace and made it to the dorms. Ezra had to sleep in the dorm room with the other guys, but since I was the only girl I got my own room. "Night Ez." I whispered to Ezra. "Night Sky." He whispered back.

 _The next day..._

I followed behind Ezra in the halls of the prison. Zare had told us that he had suggested that we could help guard Kanan's Cell. The other 3 cadets were touring the lower levels. Since we were the first two cadets who passed the test we got to stand guard. The trooper we were following stopped. He turned toward us. "This is the cell we will be guarding today and be careful there is a Jedi in there." He said. I took my place to the left of the guard and Ezra took the right. I knew Kanan was in there I could sense it and I'm sure of it that Ezra did as well. I tried to remember what Kanan had told me about something that is what I think is brainwash. I did what Kanan told me to do. "Shouldn't you be on the next level?" I said. "Next level." The guard said. "Move along." I said. The guard nodded and began to walk away, but not before Ezra grabbed the key card the guard had.

Ezra quickly opened the door. "Kanan? Kanan? He whispered into the very dark cell. I saw a shape stand up and walk toward us. "Ezra. Skylee." Kanan said coming into view. I felt a big grin spread across my face. I ran to give him a hug and so did Ezra. "I really hate to break up the reunion, but if you want to leave you better do so now." A now familiar voice said from the doorway. Zare walked in and handed something to Kanan. It was his lightsaber. "I thought you might want that back." Zare said with a small smile. "Thank you." Kanan said. I grab my com. "Spector 7 to Spector 2 we are ready lets meet at the ally." I said. "Got it Spector 7 maintain radio silence from this point on. Spector 2 out." Hera said back. "Okay now where are the current guards?" Kanan asked. "Most of them are currently below with the other cadets this floor is clear just go out the way I showed them and you should be fine." Zare answered. We all nodded. "Mira." Kanan called to the dark corner of the room. I saw another figure come toward us and I saw it was a woman who was no more then the age my mom was. Ezra looked at her for a moment like he was reliving something, but He quickly shook it off. "Come on we need to go." I said walking toward the door. "I'll follow behind to make sure you get out all right." Zare said.

We made our way out of the prison without being seen. We were currently walking down the allies Zare had stayed back at the compound we all wished him goodbye and parted ways. Ezra kept looking at the woman who was with us like he knew her. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I saw the Phantom up ahead. I smiled knowing that once we get back to the ghost life will go back to normal. The back of the Phantom opened to reveal Sabine with her helmet on. "Welcome back." She said. I let Mira and Kanan get abroad the ship first not wanting to have a repeat of the last mission. I was about to step on the ship when I something yanked me back. I was in the air. Someone was holding me by my collar. "Put me down!" I yelled. I turn my head and come face to face with a pair of extremely scary golden eyes. "Great. Just great." I said sarcastically. "Put her down." Ezra said in a scary voice. "Boy when will you ever learn?" The Inquisitor sneered and With one little flick of the wrist Ezra fell to the ground. He quickly got back up and pulled out his lightsaber. I could practically see anger radiating off him. The Inquisitor got his lightsaber as well and held the blade very close to my neck. "I wouldn't suggest fighting me boy." He said. Ezra was getting even more angry by the second. I saw pebbles begin to rise off the ground and Ezra's beautiful blue eyes were trying to turn gold. "Ezra! Don't listen to him calm down don't get angry!" I said. Ezra didnt hear me. I wiggled out of the Inquisitors grip and fell to the ground. He tried to stab me in the stomach which would have been a very fatal move. But I rolled away just in time only getting stabbed in the leg. I felt a lot of pain in my leg, but I needed to help Ezra. By now Kanan had came in and started fighting the Inquisitor. Ezra was still fighting his anger and he was beginning to lose. His eyes were beginning to have specks of gold trying to fight their way through. "Ezra!" I yelled shaking his shoulders. It was like he couldn't hear me. Finally I just had only one option, even if it was horrible timing I kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I saw his eyes they were back to normal and staring at me. I smiled and grabbed my lightsaber and shot the Inquisitor. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. No he wasn't dead it only stuns people for a long time. We piled into the Phantom and flew back to the ghost.

 **Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe it this most certainly was the best day of my 15 year-old life! First I get my Master/ Friend back, Second my mom is actually alive, and Third the girl of my dreams kissed me again! We were back on the Ghost now. And I was excited to talk to my mom again after 8 years.

Once we were in the living room Hera attacked us with hugs. I swear I saw her and Kanan blushed when they hugged. I saw my mom looking at me. I walk over to her. "Mom?" I asked. "Ezra?" She said tears threaten to fall out of her eyes. She pulled me into a tight embrace and she began crying I hugged her back and felt tears running down my own face. She finally pulled away and took my face in her hands. "Your look just like your father." She said. "Where is dad?" I asked. Her face grew grim. "Ezra I am very sorry but he is gone. He told me to tell you if I ever saw you again that he loved you." She said. I felt sadness pierce my heart. Dad was gone for real. I prayed for a miracle that he would just appear behind mom and give me a hug. But he didn't. I hugged my mom and cried softly. She rubbed my back and hummed a lullaby from my childhood.

I wiped away my tears and looked around it was just me and mom. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "They went to the med bay to tend to the girls wounds." She said. I grabbed my moms hand and ran towards the med bay.

Skylee sat on the med bay's bed her normal clothes and I could tell her leg was wrapped up from when the Inquisitor hurt her. I still couldn't believe she kissed me. 'Does that mean she isn't mad at me anymore?' I wondered. "Ezra me and Kanan need to speak with your mother for a moment." Hera said. I nodded. They walked out the room. "I uh am going to bed." Zeb said as he walked out. "And I need to paint. Oh forget it! You two just work out your problems!" Sabine said throwing her hands in the air walking out the room. I felt myself blush, I look over at Skylee and she was blushing as well. "So..." I began.

 **Skylee's POV**

"So..." Ezra began. I really needed to tell him how I honestly felt. Now was the perfect moment. "Ezra can I ask you something?" I asked. He smirked. "You just did." He said. I give him a serious look. He nodded. "How do you honestly feel about me?" I asked. He looked at me his eyes staring into mine. He sighed. "Sky its not easy for me to tell people what I think about them. The streets taught me that. Look I don't know how I got so lucky my mom is alive and so is Kanan. And hopefully you have really forgave me for being such a jerk." He said. I sigh. "Ezra I have forgiven you please don't forget that." I said I sat up despite my leg yelling at me to stay still and I put my hand over his. He looked down at our hands and then back at me. He pulled his hand away and I felt my heart break a little. Then he gently held my face in his hands and leaned toward me. We kissed and it was the best kiss we have ever shared. When we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I heard Ezra say quietly. I look at him and smile. "I love you too." I said. He flashed a very bright smile and kissed me with more passion.

"Aw." We heard from behind us. We sprang apart and looked toward the door. Sabine was standing there just smiling and Zeb was looking over her shoulder just chuckling. I knew I was blushing like mad and so was Ezra. "Oi Kid you finally told her huh. Just don't let little ones begin to run around." Zeb teased. I give him a death glare so did Ezra. I heard a few robotic beeps and laughs. "Oh and Chopper might have gotten a picture of that." Sabine said giggling. "CHOPPER!" Me and Ezra yelled. More robotic laughing. I jumped up to chase after that stupid astromec. But I bended over holding my injured leg. "Ow that hurt!" I yelled. Ezra helped me get up and sat me back on the bed. "Take it easy Sky you took a lightsaber to the leg. And as much as you think you are you aren't invincible." Ezra said smiling at me. I smile at him. "Okay Ezra but do me a favor and dismantle Chopper for me." I said. He smiled at me and and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry I was about to do that right now." He said. He turned on his heel and chased after Chopper. I smiled and leaned back on the med-bay bed and sighed. Life is great.

 **A/N: Hey guys that is it and this is the longest chapter by far over 3000 words! Anyway I just wanted to tell you HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I hope you and your valentine have a great day. And if you are like me and don't have a valentine don't worry people like us are just to awesome for a Valentine! God Bless you and Happy Sabbath! {KISSES}**

 **This is Rebel_Princess signing off.**


End file.
